


We Happy Little Accidents

by Lycka



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of kissing, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gaara and Naruto met in a bar, Humor, Kissing, Lee is an ass (but not the same kind of ass), Multi, Oral Sex, Photographer Naruto, Sakura is an ass, Sasuke is an ass, Smut, Tatoo artist Gaara, a lot of teasing, attempt of one night stand, because consent is sexy, breaks-ups, flavored condom, licking each others wounds, pansexual characters, safe sex, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: After a rough break up, two lonely poor souls meet in a bar.After a few drinks, they decide to go home together, but nothing goes according to plan.Falling in love really isn't the plan at all.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 129
Kudos: 131





	1. Do you like Ramen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!
> 
> I know, I come back with a new story, while I have so many on going :D but this one is a short one (like 7 chapters, more or less). And it's a NaruGaa, my one an first true love! 
> 
> I'm still working at the same time on "Time to heal". I also have ne ideas for "Between Realms", so don't worry, I don't forget about those :) 
> 
> The idea came while I was talking (a long time ago) with mmchan and 2 years later, I felt the urge to write it.
> 
> So a few warnings:  
> Sasuke is a real ass in this one. And not because I hate him, you all know how much I love our favorite emo kid, but in this one, he screw everything up. Same for Sakura and Lee. Not bad people per se, but not good people either. Cowards they are! 
> 
> As a result, some characters will really be OOC (because I don't see them as assholes in the original Naruto universe) and not just OOC AU like. Just OOC!
> 
> It's also a lot fluffier than my other stories. If you follow me a bit, you know how I like disturbing, toxic and dark stories, but this one won't. My beta told me they were just being adorable to each other, and freaking cute, I even shocked myself!
> 
> And because I have this impression it's still not a basic thing in the yaoi/BL universe, Naruto and Gaara are versatile. No one is a top, no one is a bottom, everyone is everything. If you don't like it, too bad, it's what I like and enjoy the most! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it :)

"We have to break up."

The words froze him.

The smell and taste of the coffee and the pastries were now making him nauseous. The sound of people laughing, drinking and eating was hurting his ears.

He still had his cup on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't move further.

"I'm going to get married."

If it was possible, his eyes would have popped out of their orbit. Never in his life he had heard about something that stupid. They were dating for five years and all of a sudden, Sasuke wanted to get married?

"You know how my family is. They want me to settle down. Have kids. You know I can't say no."

It was an easy thing though, to say "no".

"No." See? Easy. It was also the only sound he was capable to make now.

He put down his cup of coffee and he was still looking at Sasuke with his eyes so wide open, it started to really hurt him, but he couldn't stop.

"Don't say that. You know I can't do anything else." Sasuke said and he took Naruto's hand and he didn't even have the strength to push him away.

It was surreal. He should have known, though. Sasuke never asked him on a date during the day, even less for a cup of coffee. Sometime, they had gone to a hotel to have sex, in the middle of the day, when they both were working, but it was infrequent. Sasuke always asked to see him in the evening, the farther from his home, the better.

He should have known that Sasuke asking him on a date during the day, in his favorite coffee shop, buying him his favorite pastries, meant it couldn't be good. It could have just meant that everything was going to shit.

But that bad? No, clearly, he couldn't have imagined it.

Disgust grew in him when the information finally made sense in his brain. Who did this bastard think he was, for fuck's sake?

"Say something..."

It was an easy thing to say, but he had a lump in his throat and words were unable to come out of his mouth. He didn't even know what to say. Could he really say something after such bullshit? And the thumb stroking his hand was burning his skin, but he couldn't move either.

It was a nightmare. There wasn't any other explanations.

"With whom?" He finally was able to ask.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto's blood began to boil. How could he have the nerve to fucking sigh in a situation like this?

"I don't think you want to know."

"Surprise me."

"Sakura."

He couldn't breathe anymore.

Sakura. His best friend. The woman that Sasuke couldn't stand because he was jealous of how she was always around him and always telling him that she was secretly in love with Naruto. And now, he was going to marry her?

"Sakura..." He laughed bitterly. "I guess she wasn't that in love with me."

"Her company is interesting for mine."

So, it was all about money and appearance. How nice.

"It doesn't mean we can't see each other anymore. Of course, not before at least a few months, but after that... We can meet when we want."

All he could remember after that was his cup of coffee being empty, the dark liquid dropping on the brunet's face.

*'*

"He did that?"

"Yes! They did it behind my back, he broke up with me and 2 weeks later, they send me a fucking wedding invitation!" He laughed, but the sadness in his voice couldn't be hidden. "Sorry..." He whispered, taking a sip of whisky. "I didn't want to annoy you and taking you away from your friends."

"You don't annoy me." The other man said, emotionless. "And if those morons were my friends, I wouldn't be here."

He laughed, genuinely this time, "well, I'm glad they convinced you to come."

"Are you?" The red-haired man asked, with a hint of flirtation in his tone.

"Yes, I do. I – It's always nice to have someone to talk to. And you're really handsome too." He blushed saying those words. The whisky started getting to his head and he really found the red head attractive.

So damn attractive.

"You're not bad yourself. I'm glad I let them convince me too." The red-haired man said without batting an eye.

He felt his heartbeat beginning to be loud and butterflies in his stomach. He was so pathetic. A pretty boy was listening and was nice to him and in seconds, he was starting to catch feelings? He truly was an idiot.

"What's your name? I'm Gaara."

"Naruto. Nice to meet you, Gaara."

"Likewise." Gaara smiled and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Got a pretty smile too..."

"If you don't stop giving me compliments, I will think that you're hitting on me." Gaara said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No! I mean, not that you're not worthing hitting on, but I wouldn't dare! And I mean, you surely have a boyfriend or girlfriend, I mean, you're pretty and nice and... Well, I'm going to stop talking now."

The small laughter that escaped Gaara's lips seemed delightful in his ears.

"I have no girlfriend or boyfriend." Gaara explained. "I... Got dumped too." His beautiful green eyes looked sad for a second.

"Seriously? How can someone do that to you?" Naruto blurted out, not understanding how someone could do that to such a nice person.

Gosh, alcohol was really bad for his brain.

"Someone who's got a child and decided it was better for the said child to be with his father and mother." Gaara whispered bitterly and he finished his drink in one gulp.

"I'm sorry, man. Really. Want another one?" Naruto asked, pointing at the empty glass.

"With pleasure."

*'*

"So, how do you feel about Ramen?" Naruto asked Gaara, the alcohol getting more and more to his head.

"Ramen?" Gaara repeated, not sure how he was supposed to respond.

"Yeees, Ramen!" Naruto giggled.

"I... Like them, I suppose."

"I knew you were a good guy!" Naruto chuckled. "Only good people likes Ramen."

"Seriously, Naruto, you're bothering someone with Ramen? I'm sorry, he's stupid and drunk, but he's not a bad guy." An annoyed-faced man said behind them.

"No problem. I'm not really sober either and he doesn't bother me." Gaara reassured him.

"Oh, I see, so you were making friends! I'm Shikamaru, by the way."

"Gaara."

"He's pretty, eh, Shikamaru?" Naruto laughed happily in his friend's ear.

"Uh, yes? Thanks for destroying my eardrum. Want me to help you getting rid of him?" Shikamaru whispered to Gaara.

"It's fine." Gaara smiled, visibly very amused by Naruto behavior.

"He thinks I'm pretty too, don't worry." Naruto whispered to his friend's ear, but he was actually just yelling in them.

"My eardrum, Naruto! Well, I leave you two alone, I care about my ears too much."

Gaara nodded and Shikamaru was gone.

"Finally alone!" Naruto said.

"I like to be alone with you too." Gaara smiled.

Naruto could feel his cheeks burning, but it also could be the alcohol. Or if someone asked, it was alcohol.

Something in Gaara reminded him of Sasuke. Maybe it was the coldness, yet warmth that he exuded. Or that his sentences were always short.

He really had a thing for cold ass bastards, huh?

"Gaara, what do you fell about tomatoes and sweet?"

"I like tomatoes. Don't like sweets."

Yep, he just like guys who loved tomatoes and hated sweets. He really had some specific tastes.

"Come on Gaara, come with us! You're here alone since the beginning! You need to change your mind with Lee and all!" A loud guy yelled, taking Gaara by the shoulder which made Naruto frown.

"I'm not alone, Kiba."

"What? Oh, sorry, I thought... Well, not much actually."

"Strange coming from you."

"You are such an asshole. I'm Kiba, and you are...?"

"Naruto." He smiled, trying to seem as sober as he can.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. So, what are you thinking about my friend here? Handsome, huh?"

Gaara gave him a murderous look. "Shut up."

"Yes, he is really pretty!" Naruto answered, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, I see, so maybe you want me, you know... Not with you..." Kiba said, winking at Gaara cunningly.

"Yes, please." Gaara grumbled.

"Enjoy yourselves fellas, but be sure to use protection!" Kiba said as he walked away and he laughed when he dodged Gaara's feet which was trying to hit him.

"Use protection?" Naruto repeated, not understanding the innuendo. "Ooooh! Oh... I – No, I mean, yes, no?"

Gaara chuckled and Naruto blushed even more. Damn, it wasn't like him to have a one night stand, but the more the evening went on, the more he wanted to spend it with Gaara. He just wanted to forget about Sasuke and this fucking wedding in two months, he wanted to feel good, to feel desirable and Gaara made him feel that way.

And Gaara was definitely yummy. Damn. He loved his spiky red hair, his beautiful green eyes, his make up and his weird tattoo. Naruto always liked tattoos. On a guy or on him. When he had talked about it to Sasuke, the brunet made it clear how he was feeling about it. Vulgar. It's always a pleasure to hear your lover saying you have vulgar tastes.

"Well, what if I suggest a drink at my flat?"

Naruto swallowed hard. "You want me to... Go to your place?"

"For a drink. If you are good with it."

"Yes, yes, I am. I, er, will tell my friend that I'm going with you." Naruto said, feeling strangely shy.

"Okay. I'm going outside to get us a taxi." Gaara smiled.

Naruto felt like a kid. He wanted to go to Gaara's place, of course and he didn't feel pressure at all, but he never once got picked up in a bar and he didn't know what to do. It was like being a virgin all over again and not knowing where to touch and kiss.

When he got out of the bar, he saw Gaara waiting patiently a few meters away. Naruto waved at him and Gaara waved back, telling him to come.

"The Uber will be here in 3 minutes." Gaara briefed him when he was finally caught him up.

"Cool." Naruto grinned.

"Are you sure, you're okay with this?"

"Yes, i don't see why I wouldn't."

Gaara's gaze became suddenly more intense and a few seconds later, Gaara tiptoed and kissed him gently.

He didn't move, not understanding what was exactly happening and Gaara broke the kiss, looking ashamed.

"Sorry, I thought you and I were on the same page... You don't have to come."

"No, no, I want to, it's just... I never did that and I don't really know what to do. It wasn't unpleasant, believe me. We can do it again, if you want?" Naruto suggested, grinning like an idiot.

"I would love to..." Gaara went back on tiptoe, but never met his lips. "The Uber's here."

He seemed so disappointed, the redhead looked so cute like this, Naruto couldn't help but give him a peck on the lips, "we will have the whole night to kiss, don't worry."

He pulled apart from Gaara and opened the car's door. "Come on, let's go to your place."

*'*

As soon as they arrived to Gaara's flat, the redhead took him to his bedroom. They didn't even took off their shoes or jacket, all they wanted was to feel and kiss each other.

Gaara pushed him on the bed and settled between Naruto's legs, and crashed their mouth together. They were too drunk to really feel the pain and the kiss looked more like a bite contest than anything else.

Gaara tried to take Naruto's jacket off, without success. Naruto heard him growl in frustration and tried to lift his shirt and Naruto finally understood the situation.

"Wait, Gaara, wait!"

"You don't want to?" Gaara asked, stopping to touch him immediately.

"Yes, I do, but... What do you like? I mean, I don't care about toping or bottoming, I love both, but you?"

"I don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Anal sex. Well, I do, but... Only with someone special." Gaara explained, looking a bit red.

"Oh... Okay, it's not a problem, I get it." Naruto smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to touch you... Here." Gaara answered, pressing his hand on Naruto's cock.

Naruto chuckled. He didn't know why, but it felt ticklish. When Gaara opened his fly and started stroking him, he moaned, his head was spinning. He groaned. The world really was spinning and soon, he could feel the nausea rising in him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara had stopped what he was doing and he seemed a bit worried.

"No, I'm..." He tried to calm the sensation in his throat. "I think I will get sick."

"Oh. Wait, don't move." Gaara said, laying him down on the bed.

This time, Gaara succeeded to take off his jacket and when he was bare chested, he began panicking. What the fuck was happening?

"Gaara, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to get away from the redhead.

"Undressing you, so I can get you into the shower." Gaara explained and Naruto could feel that the red head was definitely not trying anything "funny".

"Okay, hum, I will do it." He said, slowly taking off his pants, but it was a lot more difficult that it seemed.

"Sure you can?"

"Yes, don't worry," Naruto smiled.

Gaara stayed a few seconds, as if he wanted to be sure he was capable to do it alone and then, he disappeared into what he guessed was the bathroom.

It took a few minutes before he was able to get rid of everything, except his underwear. He wasn't at ease to show himself completely naked, even though minutes ago, Gaara was literally jerking him off.

"You ready?" Gaara asked.

"Yes!"

"You still got your underwear."

"Well, hm... I prefer it that way?"

"... Okay." Gaara gave him a weird look, but he didn't say anything else. He took Naruto's hand and took him to the bathroom. "I prepared everything in there. If you need anything, just say so."

"Thanks, Gaara."

"You're welcome."

*'*

When he got out of the shower, feeling clean and a bit refreshed, he found Gaara in his bed, sleeping soundly. His make up had leaked and he was also snoring a bit and it made Naruto smile tenderly. Next to the red head, there was a bottle of water and what he guessed was a pajama.

He quickly put the clothes on and with a sigh, he took refuge under the blanket. Gaara was a hot guy in every way. He drink a bit of water and finally, he decided it was time to go to sleep.

He felt Gaara spooning him, muttering things Naruto couldn't understand, but Naruto's heart beat faster again. He never knew it was so relaxing. Sasuke had never stayed in his flat for the night, he didn't want Naruto to stay at his flat either, because who knows who could have come? Apparently, his older brother couldn't help, but visit him often and it would have been the end of the world for him to see Naruto.

He wondered why he had been with him all these years. What did they really share? Now, he wasn't even sure if Sasuke wasn't even two timing him. God, no, it was stupid. Sasuke could be a lot of things, but not a cheating bastard. The alcohol was making him over dramatic.

"Go to sleep." Gaara's voice suddenly whispered against his neck.

Naruto turned his head a bit, to see a very sleeping Gaara, just talking in his sleep.

He took the advice and he was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.


	2. He did that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the feedbacks I had for the first chapter, I never think I would have so many, you guys are the best!
> 
> I didn't think that chapter 2 will be here so fast, but here I am!
> 
> It's Gaara's POV, I hope you will enjoy what's happening in his head :D

"I'm so sorry..."

His apartment seemed too big at the moment. The walls were so white it was hurting his eyes. He just couldn't look at the pitiful man that was on his knees, trembling, and sniffing. He could hear the man drying his tears.

But he couldn't say a thing. He was sorry. Was he supposed to feel relieved? Strangely, it made him feel even worse.

"Lately, we just met more and you know... The three of us together, it just feels right. I have to do it for my child. I'm sorry."

He didn't say a word and just went to the kitchen to get some water. He knew he should have said something about it.

When Lee talked to him about seeing the mother of his child, a strange feeling in his guts grew. Lee told him that if he wasn't at ease with the idea, he would just talk to her on the phone, but she wanted to finally be a part of Metal's life and it was such a good opportunity, because the child really needed his mother.

Mother who wasn't around for six whole years, but apparently, it was okay, she was just lost and not ready to have a family.

So he said it was fine. It was just a one time thing.

And it become a two time thing. A three, a four, a five, while he was seeing less and less his boyfriend.

He didn't dare to say a thing, because he didn't want to appear jealous and bother Lee and he trusted him. Lee told him enough that he loved him and he wanted Gaara to be a part of his family too. He preferred to believe those words instead of his guts.

And here he was.

With a crying man in his living room, dumping his stupid ass all because it was what he had to do for his child.

He wondered for a second if Lee had slept with her. Maybe he should ask. He sighed. It was a stupid thing to ask. It will just hurt him more, be Lee had slept or not with her. It wasn't the matter.

He came back to the living room and Lee was still there. Still crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"What?"

"I don't get it. You're dumping me. I am not the one who doesn't want to be with you anymore." Gaara said flatly. "Why are you still even here. Go. Go back to them."

"Gaara... Don't be so cruel..."

"I'm the cruel one, now? I'm not the one who cheated on you with my ex." His tone wasn't as cool as it was. Anger was getting the upper hand and he didn't want that.

He couldn't get angry. He couldn't hurt Lee.

"Gaara, I didn't – "

"Shut the fuck up." Gaara cut him off. "Get out. Now."

When he heard the door shutting, tears finally dropped on his cheeks.

*'*

"Come on, Gaara, you can't just work and go straight home for the rest of your life!"

"Why not?"

"There are other guy out there, not just Lee. Very decent. And there also is decent women, believe me!"

Gaara groaned and said nothing. Kiba was getting on his nerve. He didn't want to go to a bar, he wanted to go home and brood over the world that was full of stupid pieces of shit. Mostly named Lee. They all were named Lee.

"Come on, there will be Tenten too! She wants to see you!"

"No."

"Gaara. I know what you need. It's to get out there, with us, your beloved and only two friends, and get laid. Everything is better once you get laid. And you won't pay anything, I will pay for you."

"Okay. For the drinks. I don't want to get laid."

*'*

The bar really was too noisy. Too many people. Not even his type. Because he didn't have any type. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. Then get up, go to the shop, work, go home and sleep. But being here wasn't the worst. It was who he was with.

"Gaara, you're not making any effort." Kiba scolded him.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been months since we last saw each other and you're just brooding." Tenten added.

"It was supposed to be the three of us."

"What, you don't like that we're here, baby bro?" Kankuro asked, ruffling his hair.

"He always has been ungrateful." Temari sighed.

"You're too noisy." Gaara said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked him.

"I'm going to drink at the bar. Alone." Gaara made it clear.

"You're such a pain in the ass. But at least, you're drinking. Tell the bartender it's on me. Maybe you will find a decent person ~" Kiba sang.

"Shut up."

*'*

He was alone at the bar and it made him a bit happy. No one to talk to him, no one to be a pain in the ass, just the silence.

As silent as a bar could be.

It also reminded him that Lee liked this kind of place. He liked going out with his friends, with him, talking to strangers, seeing his ex girlfriend. God, why was he thinking about Lee again?

When a handsome blond man came to sit next to him, he didn't complain. It was good for the eyes and it was not as if he was going to start a conversation or some shit like that. Maybe he wouldn't mind for him though.

Tall, well-built, beautiful blue eyes, he could have found worse. He seemed strangely sad though. He was sad too, so he understood that one needed silence to heal.

"I swear, I will never date an asshole ever again!" The blond man growled and Gaara wondered if he was talking to someone.

He looked around him, but no. No one. Well, sometimes, people could speak to themselves, he could get it. It was okay if it wasn't too much.

"Seriously, he got such a pretty face, I've been fooled. For five whole years, can you believe that?"

Okay, if this guy was really talking to himself now, it was creepy.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Gaara turned his head, trying to find who this guy was talking to. But there was no one.

No one but him.

"You're talking to me?" He asked flatly.

"Yes," the blond answered honestly and Gaara could see he was already a bit drunk, "sorry, maybe you want to be alone, I – I just wanted to talk to someone. I' m so pathetic."

"... Don't worry. Maybe you should talk to your friends. It will be better."

"My friends just want me to get drunk and hook up with someone and I don't want to. They are lousy friends."

He could totally relate to that.

"So... You've been fooled by a pretty face?" Gaara tried to be nice by restarting the conversation.

Why was he doing that? Alcohol hitting his brain already?

"Yes, because I'm dumb."

"What was her name?" Gaara kept going, because apparently, his mouth seemed to have a life of its own.

"Sasuke. And he was really manly." Naruto answered.

Gaara smiled, "he sure was."

"I mean, this bastard broke up with me. After five whole years! Did I tell you it was five years?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, he broke up with me. In a fucking coffee shop. And he paid for the pastries."

"It is the least one can do."

"And you know for whom? My fucking best friend. Yeah, she was soooo supportive of us. And he told me it was for his family!"

"He did that?"

*'*

There had been more drinks since the beginning of their conversation.

Naruto, because it was the guy's name, weird name, his parents must have some issues, was good company, after all. He was cute, funny and interesting, even if he couldn't drink alcohol. Not that he could drink either. And he knew for sure that Naruto was finding him attractive. Not only because the guy would say it five times per seconds, but also because Gaara could see it in his eyes. Naruto thought he was totally eatable and it was good for his ego.

It was the first time, since Lee broke up with him, that he was truly enjoying himself. There was still sadness, for sure, but being able to speak, to flirt and to laugh with someone was good for his mental health.

Also a bit strange because it was the first time someone wanted him to talk about his feelings for ramens. He liked it of course, but feelings? It was a bit extreme, right?

Then one of Naruto's friend came to them, visibly anxious that the blond was disturbing him. If everyone could disturb him like this, the world would be a better place. And hotter.

But the world wasn't such a good place. That's why, once Kiba had stopped to bother them, he took all the courage he had to ask Naruto to go to his flat.

He was cute, fun, why not trying to have some other fun together? It wasn't really his thing though. So when Naruto said yes, he didn't really know what he was actually supposed to do. Was there any rules? Maybe Naruto will know, but he was also someone who dated for 5 whole years before and maybe he didn't even understand the innuendo.

He got out to book an Uber when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey cutie, leaving already?"

"Kiba..."

"What? I'm hurt that you didn't even say good bye to me. I don't care about the other, but I'm the one you love the most, you're so cruel."

"Good bye. I'm going home."

"Who with?"

"None of your business."

"The cute blond guy you were talking to all night long?"

"... Yes."

"Wouhou! I'm happy for you!"

"You really are a strange guy."

"Look, Gaara. It's been two months of brooding. I know. I know you really loved Lee, I don't ask you to forget him. Just to have fun. To open yourself to the world. And to get laid if you want to and you obviously want to!" Kiba grinned and Gaara wanted to punch him. "Hey, no shame in that, if that's what you want, it's good. Just... If he's a weird guy, you can punch him in the face, knock him out and I will come to bury the body with you."

"That escalated quickly."

"I love you like that, what can I say. I'm going back in, you owe me, because Temari and Kankuro will bitch about it for the rest of the night."

"You're the one that invited them."

"Asshole. Have fun." Kiba winked at him and he watched his friends going inside the bar.

The Uber was supposed to be there in six minutes and Naruto still wasn't there. Maybe he had changed his mind and just decided to stay with his friends for the night. It's not as if he couldn't change his mind, but he felt strangely sad at the idea. It would have been good if Naruto was with him tonight.

He almost sighed in relief when he saw a blond tornado waving at him. He waved back. He couldn't help, but think of Lee at this moment. They had the same type of personality and for a second, his heart sank. Was he doing this because he wanted to get Lee back, in a way or another? It was stupid, because, yes, they did have similarities, but they didn't look anything alike. He just liked positive, lively people. That's all.

"The Uber will be here in three minutes." He informed Naruto when the blond was finally in front of him, giving him the time to get out if he needed.

"Cool." The blond simply replied, giving him a beautiful smile.

It awoke something inside of him, he couldn't put a word on it. "Are you sure, you're okay with this?" Gaara asked anyway. Better be safe than sorry.

"Yes, I don't see why I wouldn't." Naruto said, looking a bit surprised.

So, Naruto wanted it too. His heart beat a bit faster and he didn't want to know why. All he wanted right now, was to push this handsome man on his bed and make him scream because of his mouth and fingers and he suddenly wanted to kiss him, so he did.

When he had no reaction, he felt so dumb and unattractive, it hurt.

"Sorry, I thought you and I were on the same page... You don't have to come." Gaara quickly said. He will take the Uber nonetheless.

"No, no, I want to, it's just... I never did that and I don't really know what to do. It wasn't unpleasant, believe me." Naruto babbled, but Gaara could see he was honest. "We can do it again, if you want?" And now, Naruto seemed so happy, he couldn't help, but smile.

"I would love to..."

*'*

He pushed Naruto on the bed and the sight of Naruto panting, his eyes dark with lust excited him a lot more than he thought it would.

He tried to get rid of the blond's clothes, but it was so complicated to get off, screw it. They were going to fuck with their clothes on, not that it was a problem. He didn't really like his body, so it wasn't a shame if Naruto didn't get to see it.

He liked how Naruto was a bit harsh in his movements, his teeth hurt because they were apparently not able to kiss normally, but it was okay.

He opened Naruto's legs and settled between them and he froze when he felt that Naruto wasn't at ease.

"Wait, Gaara, wait!" Naruto yelled, looking unsure about the situation.

"You don't want to?" Gaara asked him, stepping away from the blond.

But Naruto looked more embarrassed than anything else. "Yes, I do, but... What do you like? I mean, I don't care about topping or bottoming, I love both, but you?"

Oh. yeah, right, that was a logical question because they didn't talk about all this. "I don't do that." He explained. At least, it was an explanation for him.

"Don't do what?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Anal sex. Well, I do, but... Only with someone special." Gaara answered and he could feel himself blushing.

He wasn't fond of it. It felt good, but he really preferred mouth, fingers or toys than sodomy in itself. He didn't really care about who was penetrating, even if he preferred being on top, if he was thinking about it. He just couldn't do it with anybody and he didn't even want to let someone he didn't truly know to touch him. It was too intimate. He needed a minimum of feelings and trust to do it with someone else.

Right now, he just wanted to give pleasure to the beautiful man in front of him.

"Oh... Okay, it's not a problem, I get it." Naruto grinned gently. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to touch you... Here." Gaara touched Naruto's cock which react to the pressure.

He smiled and opened Naruto's fly, freeing the half erect cock. He could feel it hardening when he began to stroke it, but something didn't seem quite right.

Naruto became vary pale and sweaty and it was obvious it wasn't because of the incredible pleasure he was giving him.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"No, I'm... I think I will get sick."

"Oh. Wait, don't move." Gaara helped him to lay down and without thinking, he began to undress him, focusing on it this time.

He was going to take him in the shower after that, he will prepare a towel and some clean clothes. Water too. Naruto clearly won't feel good tomorrow if he wake up dehydrated.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Naruto's panicked voice took him by surprise.

Oh. Yeah, without saying anything, the situation could be really strange and gross. "Undressing you, so I can get you in the shower." Gaara hoped it was enough to get him understand he wasn't trying to take advantage of him.

"Okay, hum, I will do it." Naruto said, pushing him gently away.

"Sure you can?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry," Naruto smiled.

He stayed a bit nonetheless, to be sure he wasn't going to vomit or pass out. When he was sure Naruto was doing okay, he quickly went to the bathroom.

It was a real mess. He totally had forgot that his whole apartment was a huge mess. He clearly had to get himself together.

He quickly pushed what was really in the way, took a towel and came back to his bedroom.

Naruto was slow, but when he was finally under the shower, he went to the kitchen, took the water, came back to his room, to chose some clothes. Naruto was taller than him, he will look stupid in his pajamas. He saw one that Lee had left behind. It will do maybe. Or was it strange to give someone he thought was going to be a one night stand, a pajamas that belonged to his ex?

He didn't want to think. He was too tired, his blood had to much alcohol, he just put them down on his bed and went to sleep.

When he felt someone laying next to him, he automatically took them in his arms. It was warm and comfortable and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't Lee's face that popped into his mind. He couldn't see clearly, but it definitively someone blond.

The person was moving too much though. They just needed to sleep, not moving.

"Go to sleep." He said, hugging the person a little tighter.

He felt the body relaxing against his and he fell deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute?
> 
> From now on, the POV will change in the same chapter, or one will be Naruto's POV, next Gaara's, but not for the same situation (I hope I'm clear, sometimes, I don't know.)
> 
> I hoped you like it and will read the next chapter as well :)


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm here again, A lot earlier than I thought XD
> 
> Ready to see how our two adorable idiots are going to react once awake?
> 
> Enjoy :D

Naruto groaned as he was bit by bit woken up. He felt good, he didn't want to go away. He could feel the presence of someone next to him and without opening his eyes he turned to hug him.

He could feel spiky hair on his face and he smiled. He always liked this sensation and he buried his face in it a little more. It didn't smell like the usual shampoo, but it didn't matter. He felt the body stretching and he felt a pressure on his cock and he moaned softly. He put his hands on the soft flesh of Sasuke's stomach and he smiled when he heard a satisfied sighed.

He rocked slowly his hips against the beautiful, round ass and he groaned when the person moved with him. He kissed the back of the neck while one of his hands began to stroke the stomach.

It's when it hit him. This wasn't Sasuke. The skin was way softer, the body less muscular. He also noticed that it was smaller. He opened his eyes and the spiky hair wasn't black, but red and he suddenly remembered where he was.

Damn, what a night. It had been a complete mess, but it had been also fun and he had sleep surprisingly very well.

When he felt Gaara asking for more, still moving against him, he gently got away.

"Hi... Hm... Hi?" Naruto babbled.

He didn't know how he was supposed to react. Gaara turned his head to face him and his eyes opened wide when he realized what was truly happening.

"Hi." Gaara replied, his voice a bit raspy.

Naruto smiled. Gaara's face was a mess. Because he didn't take off his make up last night, his eyes looked like a panda. He was also smelling a bit like alcohol and Naruto could see he will have a bad case of hangover. He was lucky, except for being a bit tired, he never had the full package.

"Hm... Thanks for last night."

"You're welcome. Why are you thanking me?" Gaara frowned.

"Well, you took care of me and... You didn't try anything even if I was clearly not able to push you away."

Gaara gave him a strange look. "That's normal. I didn't do anything special."

Naruto chuckled. He really met a good guy. "You also gave me water. And pajamas. I was even able to sleep in your bed." Then it hit him, "crap, maybe I wasn't supposed to? I'm sorry, I didn't think, I – "

"Shush. It's okay. You didn't bother me in my sleep. You're still poking me, though."

"What? Oh! Oh!" Naruto blushed and he moved away from Gaara as far as he could without falling from the bed. Why didn't his erection calm down? "I'm sorry, it's just... Well, I... And then..."

"You thought I was Sasuke." Gaara finished his sentence.

"Maybe a little? Gosh, I'm such a loser." He felt really discouraged now.

"Don't worry. It can happen."

"But, you... Gosh, it's so embarrassing." Naruto hid his face in his hands. He will never be able to face Gaara again.

"It's not like I didn't react either. It's normal." Gaara said, pushing Naruto's hand away.

Naruto looked at Gaara, his eyes going down on the redhead's crotch and he could see how Gaara had responded to his treatment. Very well. His ego was a bit boosted.

What were they supposed to do now? Touch each other, going to the bathroom to jerk off or just let it die on its own?

Gaara didn't do anything, just looking at him.

"Gaara... ***GROOOOWL*** "

Okay, so now his stomach decided it was the time to speak? Why every part of his body wanted to make him look like an idiot?

"Let's get up and eat." Gaara said, a little smile on his lips.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered, sheepish.

Gaara was the first to get up, groaning and mumbling words that he couldn't really understand. He stayed in the bed a bit longer, enjoying the view Gaara was giving him, picking up clothes on the floor. He could see how beautiful the red head was. He had a slender body, finely muscled and damn, his imagination didn't do justice to Gaara's ass. It was a perfect little ass and all he wanted was to squeeze it. With Gaara's consent of course.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" He was too distracted to make a sentence.

"We have to eat." Gaara pointed out.

"Oh yes! I was just... Well..." Naruto didn't know how to say it. Could he be as frank as yesterday night or will Gaara hit him in the face?

"Ogling me." Gaara helped him to find the words, smiling a little.

"Yes. Totally. " Naruto decided to be honest about it. After all, he remembered very well how flirting with Gaara had been a frank success and that the redhead was more than happy to respond to it.

The red on Gaara's cheek made him even cuter.

*'*

The silence in the kitchen was a bit awkward.

Gaara didn't know what to say or do. He had never been in this kind of situation before and he really had no freaking idea what he was supposed to do. And with his hangover, he was more clueless, because his brain wasn't capable of working normally.

It hadn't bothered him to wake up and to see that Naruto was still here. He really had thought that the blond would have been gone after the fiasco that happened last night. But waking up from his caresses and his cock rubbing against his ass was what he could call a good way to start the day. If his head didn't hurt so much.

"Thanks, for the breakfast." Naruto broke the silence, giving him a gentle smile.

"It's just cereal. It's nothing."

"You could have told me to... Get out, so... Thank you." Naruto chuckled.

"You're welcome."

Naruto was the type of guy to thank too much for normal things. He wasn't such an asshole, he could give someone cereals. Even if the sound of the cereal was making his head on the edge of exploding. But he didn't had anything else.

He noticed that Naruto was staring at him and he made him ill at ease. Did he have something on his face?

"I didn't really ask last night, but your tattoo on your forehead..." Well, yes he actually always had something on his face. "Didn't it hurt?" Naruto asked, reaching for it and Gaara took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't want to fright you."

"It's okay. It did hurt. Like hell. I was young. And stupid."

 _And emotionally unstable_ , he added in his mind.

"Usually, people ask me what it means."

"Why? It's pretty clear for me."

"Really?"

"Well, it says "love." No need to be a genius to understand it." Gaara couldn't stop the little laugh that came out of his mouth because of the very serious face Naruto was suddenly making. "Hey, are you laughing at me? Not nice!"

"Never said I was."

"And here I was being nice."

"And very cute."

Naruto suddenly started to couch, his cheeks red. "You're such an ass."

"And here I was being nice." Gaara repeated, a little smirk on his face.

"You're impossible. You... You ass!"

"You already told me that." he pointed out. It was kind of fun to mess with this Naruto.

"And I will say it again!" Naruto pouted and he turned his back to finish his cereals.

"What can I do for you to stop being a child?"

"Insulting me won't do, for starters." Naruto retorted.

He came closer to the cute pouting blond and leaned to kiss his cheek, "is that better?" He asked confidently, as if he didn't do something incredibly weird.

"Yes. Yes it is." Naruto was looking at him again, his blue eyes fixing his lips.

He didn't really get what was happening right now. It felt natural to talk to this guy, that he had met in a bar just a few hours earlier. It was as if he had re-encountered an old friend and picked off when they left off. It was comfortable to just talk in the morning, teasing someone and not having a feeling of faintness because he didn't know what his boyfriend was doing.

His thoughts were cleared by Naruto's hand on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You're thinking about your ex?" Naruto asked, stroking Gaara's cheek slowly and tenderly.

"It's not important." Gaara replied, going away from the touch. He clearly didn't want to talk about Lee and Naruto's soft touch was too much for him.

"Sorry, I'm a bit meddlesome sometimes." Naruto scratched his head, sincere.

"It's okay."

"So, um... What do you do? For a living, I mean."

"I'm a tattoo artist."

"Seriously? So cool! You're the one who made your tattoo?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm a photographer. I'm starting to do a bit of shoots for some brand here and there, so it's finally getting somewhere. It's not really what I prefer though. Anyway, you are so cool! I always wanted tattoos, you know, he just... Well, it's not the taste of everybody."

"He didn't want you to have one? Your ex-boyfriend."

"No, he didn't. He told me it was... Vulgar."

He frowned. He couldn't understand that people could still say things like this. "Sounds like an asshole."

"Well, he is." Naruto chuckled, but it was a sad laugh.

"If you want a tattoo, get one. It's your body, not anyone else's."

"Yes, you're right." Naruto smiled at him.

"Do you have any ideas already?"

"Yes, a few."

"Want to show me?" He asked, giving him a sheet of paper and a pen.

Naruto seemed to hesitate a moment, "you won't make fun of me, right?"

"I won't." Gaara promised.

"Okay. If you do, I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto laughed, and then he started to draw. "Here. Hey, I see your lips moving! You promised!"

"I can't smile?"

"You don't seem like the type to smile. So I know if you do, it's because you're laughing at me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Humph, give me that back!" Naruto tried to take the piece of paper, but he wasn't fast enough. "You're so mean."

"Yes." Gaara replied. "It's a seal, right?"

"Yep. Never thought someone would get it."

"What do you want to seal?" Gaara asked, curious.

But Naruto just gave him a mysterious smile.

*'*

"Thank you and sorry for abusing your kindness." He apologized.

It had been a strange and good morning. He didn't really know if he was supposed to go or just say anything in particular, so it relieved him when Gaara just asked him if he wanted some breakfast.

The red head wasn't just some hottie, he was a very kind guy too. Very teasing, but nonetheless, very kind.

"Don't be stupid. If I didn't want you here, I would have kicked you out."

"I don't know why, but I totally believe you." He grinned.

Gaara smiled back at him and opened the door. He quickly put his jacket and shoes on. "Well, I'm ready to go," he says, crossing the door. He turned back to face Gaara and once again, he didn't know what to do.

A part of him wanted simply to ask for his phone number, because he was sure they could be really good friends. And at the same time, a part of him wanted to be kissing friends. Just kissing. Or maybe more sometimes. But not something serious. He wasn't ready for that yet.

The wound was too fresh for that.

"Hey, what's your number?" Gaara asked and he was speechless for a second. "Oh. Maybe you don't want to see me again."

"What? No, sorry!" He babbled. "I was just thinking that I didn't know how I was supposed to ask for your number," he laughed, "it would be really nice if we are able to meet again."

"Good." Gaara gave him a small smile and Naruto felt almost pride to be the cause. "I still need your number."

"Oh yes, of course!" He exclaimed, searching for his phone. "And here we go!"

Once he had Gaara's number, he called him, "hi, it's the cute blond guy from last night, remember me?" Naruto sang.

"Yeah, I can remember as you are just in front of me."

"You're no fun."

"No." Gaara smiled.

Naruto chuckled and hung up the phone. "Is there a possibility to see you soon? I got next week off."

"Yes, but I'm working. It will be on the evenings."

"Not a problem. See you soon, then."

He came closer to Gaara and tilted his head and kissed the redhead's cheek quickly. "See you soon." he whispered on the redhead's cheek and he quickly left light-heartedly.

A few minutes later, he finally was home. They didn't live too far from each other and the thought made him smile.

Going to this bar hadn't been a bad idea after all.

He laid down on his couch. He was going to fall asleep when his phone rang. He growled and picked it up. "What?"

_"Such a nice greeting."_

"What do you want, Shik'?"

_"Just to know if you are okay. Are you still with Gaara?"_

"No, I got back home. How did you know his name?"

_"Well... His sister kind of just left my flat, so..."_

"You dog!"

_"I can say the same thing about you."_

"Nothing happened."

_"But you just came back."_

"Well, we fall asleep."

_"Without doing anything?"_

"We tried. We were too drunk." He heard Shikamaru laughing. "Hey, don't laugh. I slept well. He let me use his shower, gave me water and pajamas. He was sweet."

_"Sweet, huh? You're interested in him?"_

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that Shik', not now."

_"Just forget the asshole."_

"I want to, but it's too early. It was just two months ago, man. We dated for 5 years, I... I don't want to hurt people. He's nice, he doesn't deserve it."

_"You're awfully concerned for someone not interested."_

"Shut up."

Shikamaru laughed again. _"So, when are you going to see him again?"_

"I don't know. Soon I hope."

*'*

"Tell everything I need to know." Kiba said, once he opened the door. "Hey, don't try to shut the door in my face, asshole!" the brunet yelled.

"Shut up. My head hurts." He grumbled, letting his friend in not from the goodness of his heart.

"You're lucky to have a friend like me." Kiba said, throwing him some paracetamol. "I knew you will need it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiba smiled, "so, how was the night?" He gave his friends an annoyed look. "Did you see yourself in a mirror? If the guy was still here this morning, I think you find someone that likes you. A lot."

"What are you talking about?" He growled. He didn't think to take a look at himself in the mirror. It was too exhausting.

"You look like a panda. Should I call you Po, now?" Kiba laughed and he dodge a pillow. "Hey, don't throw things at me!"

"It's my apartment, I do what I want!" Gaara said and he went to his bathroom. For his greatest misfortune, Kiba was right. "Fuck." Why Naruto didn't say a thing?

He quickly took the make-up remover. More than a panda he totally looked like a freaking raccoon. He wasn't sure it was better than a panda.

"Don't worry, you're still a cutie. So, did he stay the night?" Kiba suddenly appeared behind him, as if he were at home too.

"Yes." Gaara replied. It was useless to say anything anymore. Kiba won the war a long ago.

"Did you fuck?" His friend grinned and he almost threw his dirty cotton in his face.

He hated how his friends wanted to always know everything, even things like that. "No." He growled.

"What? But you said he stayed! It was supposed to be a rhetorical question! What happened?"

"Too drunk. He almost vomited."

"Outch, it hurts. Don't look at me like that, it's never good for the ego when it happens."

"Well, he was more operational this morning."

"Oooooh so, you didn't fuck last night, but this morning? Even if in a way, last night was also this morning if we think about it." Kiba pointed out to who knows who.

"Shut up." He got out of the bathroom and went to his kitchen. He needed his paracetamol.

"So, no fucking this morning either, Huh?" Kiba had followed him like a shadow, "sucks, man. Well, I guess it's okay, it wasn't supposed to be anything else despite a one night stand." Kiba didn't know how to shut up and it was tiring to listen to him. "Why is there two bowls on the table? Don't tell me you ate breakfast with him. Nooooo!" Kiba put his hand on his mouth. "What does it mean? It's more intimate than fucking!"

"I didn't want to kick him out like that."

"Since when it is something you don't like to do? You always doing it to me!"

"And you never asked yourself why, didn't you?"

"Well, I somehow learned that it was you were too shy and it was your way to say that you love me. Okay, put the glass down, I stop saying nonsense!"

He put the glass down. He never liked it when Kiba was teasing him, even less when he had a terrible headache.

"So... Are you going to see him again?"

"I have his number and he has mine."

"You know, saying yes was actually shorter." He rolled his eyes and he heard Kiba laughing, "so, where are you going to see him again?"

"Soon, I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like it! 
> 
> This story is too cute for me, sometimes I wonder what kind of mean things I'm going to do to them and then, I remember that it will never happen XD
> 
> See you next chapter :)


	4. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you lovely people! 
> 
> I'm back with this two adorable idiots :D I hope you will like it!

He was looking at his phone for a few minutes now, hesitating to send the message. What if Gaara was thinking he was just a clingy, cringy guy? After all, they met just a few days ago and they have spoken a bit since, it was maybe too soon? But at the same time, he really wanted to see the redhead again. Not wasted. Eating ramen because he could remember that Gaara said he liked it.

His phone vibrated and he smiled when he read Gaara's name.

_Hi_

He smiled and his heart started to beat a little bit louder. Even if he didn't know the guy really well, he knew that Gaara wasn't the type to make long sentences. Like Sasuke. He sighed as he remembered how the brunet was with texting. It was always short and cold, he should have known that their relationship was going to end.

_Are you free tonight?"_

He felt nervous and existed, forgetting about his unforgettable ex. Yes, he was free, of course he was!

_Hi Gaara! I was about to ask you the same thing! Yes, I am free tonight :) where do you want to meet?_

_I don't know. We can think about it once you come get me. I finish at 7_

_Sounds good :) what's the address?_

He was smiling like an idiot, almost rolling on his couch. But wait, why was he this happy? It's not like this was a date. They clearly weren't ready for a date. Or at least, he wasn't. Or maybe he was? No, he didn't want anything official. He just wanted to see a very handsome young man, eat and drink with him and if kisses and sex happen, it will be fun! Is that what friends with benefits was? He really didn't know a thing about it and he knew exactly who he needed to call.

_"Hey man, why are you calling me?"_

"Shik', I think I have a date tonight."

_"Really? With whom?"_

"You're seriously asking? Gaara!"

_"Oh, it's good! I thought you didn't want to date."_

"I don't. I don't know. I mean, I don't want anything serious, but who knows, maybe he will just become a friend and – "

_"If you thought it would be the case, you would have never called me."_

"You know, sometimes I really hate you."

He could see his friend rolling his eyes through the phone. _"Seriously, why did you call me?"_

"Because... I'm scared." He finally admitted. "We talked a bit for a few days, he makes me laugh, he's cute and it feels a lot like..."

_"Like you're hitting on each other enough to finally say "I like you, please go out with me?" "_

"Yes that! And I don't know what I feel about it."

_"Okay. But why are you saying all this to me? Except if I'm the one you wanna date."_

"Shik, it's gross."

 _"Damn, that's harsh."_ Shikamaru laughed. _"Seriously, though, stop worrying so much. If you like the guy, you like the guy. If you don't want something serious, just tell him."_

"You're right. Thanks man. Everything's okay for you?"

_"Yeah... Some things are troublesome though."_

"Like what?"

_"Well, I... I saw Temari again."_

"Oooh, I didn't know you liked her that much."

_"Shut up. She's such a troublesome woman, I don't know what to do."_

"Well, everything is always troublesome for you and you never know what to do so... Stay strong, buddy!"

_"Your usefulness makes me happy and relieved."_

"I knew you'll like it."

*'*

It took him ages to know what he was going to wear. His flat was a mess, with clothes everywhere, but he wanted to look nice and see the little flame in Gaara's eyes, thinking that he was a sexy and handsome young man. Or it's what he remembered. He also almost puked on the redhead. Maybe Gaara will never see him like this again, as a sexy, handsome young man. But they had shared a sexy moment the morning after, so Gaara still saw him like this.

Why was he debating so much with himself?

He hesitated a moment to know if he was going in car or on foot. It was nice to drive someone, but if they drink, he wouldn't be able to come home with the car and the restaurant he was thinking of, was far from their apartments.

When he finally made up his mind, he looked up his phone to be sure he was still on time and he frowned when he saw that he had a missed call.

From Sakura.

He totally forgot about what he was supposed to do. She even sent him a text and he could read _"please, answer, we need to talk, I did'..."_

He sighed loudly and he felt his heart tightened. "Fuck."

He wanted to read it. He wanted to call her back, insult her and tell her to go rot in hell, choke on her wedding cake and die a horrible death. He wanted his anger to take control of his body to throw up everything he had on his heart. But he knew he was going to regret it. So he just tried to calm his headache and when he suddenly remembered he had somewhere to go.

"Shit!"

*'*

7:15

And Naruto was still not here.

He searched in his pocket and took a cigarette and a lighter.

He didn't smoke often, but he was strangely feeling sad and disappointed. He was so certain he was going to see Naruto again, Kiba had teased him all day because he apparently looked very happy all day long and he even hummed. He never hummed. It wasn't something that he did.

So he had to admit he was more than glad to see the blond again, but maybe he was the only one. He checked his phone, but he had no missed call or text.

He crushed the cigarette, the taste was too strong for him. He sighed and started to head towards the subway entrance.

"Gaara, wait!" He heard behind him and he stopped, turning towards the voice. A very sweaty and out of breath Naruto was running to him. "I'm.. I'm sorry, haa... My phone... I ran.. Haaa... Gosh, I need to start working out, haaa..."

He almost felt bad for Naruto, but a part of him just wanted to sulk. "You are 17 minutes late."

"Yes, sorry, I... I thought it was nearer and, haaa... So I didn't try to call you because, if I stopped running, I would have been even more late and... Sorry." The blond man babbled, catching his breath more and more. "I ran as fast as I could... I'm glad you are still here." Naruto said with his huge, beautiful smile and Gaara thought that it wasn't fair.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Next time I won't wait for you."

"You're cute when you're sulking." Naruto chuckled. "I want you to wait for me, though."

"I don't like late people." He tried to stay serious, but he couldn't help but smile when Naruto gave him puppy eyes.

"But I'm cute!" Naruto smiled. "Please, wait for me next time I'm late?"

He rolled his eyes and the laugh of Naruto made his heart beat a bit faster. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I know a good Ramen restaurant a few stations from here. It's my favorite and I wanted to take you there."

"Okay. I hope for you that it will be good." He teased, following Naruto to the subway.

"Why? You will punish me if it's not?" Naruto asked, apparently loving the idea.

"You don't want me to punish you." Gaara replied, giving him a knowing look.

"Well, I think there is a lot of things you don't know about me." Naruto's voice was deep and it took him a lot of self control to not blush and not think about the blond tied up in his bed, begging for him to take him.

He felt Naruto taking his hand and he stopped walking. He didn't know how to process all this information and he could feel that he was blushing, why the hell did that guy had so much effects on him?

"Hey, don't stop, the subway's here, come on!" Naruto started running towards the stairs, still holding his hand.

He felt the door shutting down on his face, the two of them out of breath.

"We did it!" Naruto laughed.

He gave him a small smile and Naruto dragged him to sit on the seats, his hand still in his.

"Oh sorry..." Naruto whispered and let go of his hand and he felt disappointed.

He liked having this hand in his. He looked at Naruto and the young man gave him another bright smile and so Gaara just took Naruto's hand back in his and he felt satisfied.

By holding hands. Like a teenager. Everything was fine.

He didn't have the time to feel embarrassed by himself because the redness on Naruto's cheek made him happy. The fact Naruto didn't try to get away made him happier.

Happy.

It had been so long since he had felt like this. Even before the break up with Lee, seeing what they built turning to dust, he was never comfortable, never feeling safe or even loved. He felt like a burden and now, just because a cute blond guy was holding his hand, he felt happy?

"This is our stop." Naruto said, getting up, their hands still linked.

He let the blond drag him through a maze of streets he knew he will never remember, before stopping before a small restaurant. "Tadaaa! My favorite place in the world! Come on, let's get inside!"

"Naruto! Long time no see!" An old man exclaimed, apparently really happy to see Naruto.

"Dad, he was here yesterday." A young woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it's exactly what I'm saying!" The old man retorted.

"Whatever. Hi Naruto, how have you been since yesterday?"

"Fine, fine, I hum, brought someone with me today... His name is Gaara and he likes ramen!" Naruto said, sitting at a table.

"I see, a fine young man." The old man said, "the last one didn't have much taste."

"Dad, just shut up!" The young woman said. "I'm so sorry," she turned to face Gaara and she seemed really embarrassed, "my father doesn't know what "tact" means," she sighed. "Come on, take a seat! Do you want the usual, Naruto?"

"Yes! Take the same as me, I swear, it's worth it!"

"Well, I'm going to put my trust in you."

"You can punish me if it's not your taste."

"Guys, stop flirting like this, you're making me blush," the young woman laughed before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Sorry about earlier..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"About what?"

"Well, what Oyaji said, it's... I don't... I... Well, you know." Naruto scratched the back oh his head and he found him so cute.

"I'm going to say yes even though I don't. It's okay. You had a life before knowing me. If it wasn't the case, it would have been weird." Gaara reassured him, trying to stop thinking that everything that Naruto was doing was cute.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and his heart skipped a beat and he decided to accept that this blond tornado was making him feel... Something.

He heard a phone vibrating and he saw Naruto searching in his pockets and he looked hurt when he looked at the screen.

"And here are your ramen!" The young woman sang, dropping off the bowls in front of them. "I put some extras in it, since it's your first time here," she winked at him.

"Stop flirting with everyone!" The old man yelled from the kitchen.

"I do what I must to retain customers!"

"I'm not sure David we'll be happy to hear that." Naruto laughed.

"He knows my job is hard. He accepts it. He has no choice, though." She chuckled, "oh, welcome! How many are you?" she turned and left them alone as some people were entering the restaurant.

"So, you came here that often?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto had his mouth full of noodles. He quickly ate them,"well, I love this place. When I was young I... I came here often with my Godfather and one of my teacher. It was the only thing I liked when I was young. I didn't really liked school back then. Not that I love it today either"

"I understand. I didn't really like school either."

"Really? I would have thought... Well, not much actually."

"I can see why school was hard for you."

"Hey, eat instead of being mean!" Naruto pouted, putting noodle in his mouth.

Gaara smiled and starting eating. He rarely ate ramen, he knew he liked it, but never he thought it was particularly good and he was so wrong. Everything was amazing. The broth, the egg, the meat, the noodles. Every ingredient were a perfect match.

"Fuck it's good," it was the only thing he was able to say.

"I told you it will be. Guess you won't have to punish me tonight. Such a shame." Naruto whispered, falsely disappointed.

"I can still reward you." Gaara replied and seeing Naruto choking on his eggs was already a reward.

*'*

"My stomach is sooo full!"

"Well, you took another ball."

"I'm still growing!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Gaara laughed and it definitely was one of his favorite sound now.

"I work out, don't worry about my weight," he said with pride. "I was wondering... Would you like a drink? I don't want to go home and leave you yet, so... I know a bar nearby if you want."

"I would like a drink. I don't really enjoy bars though." Gaara told him.

"Oh, hm – "

"I have beer in my apartment." Gaara cut him off. "If it's okay with you."

"Yes, I love beer!" Naruto blurted out.

Didn't he have something more interesting to say? He was really making a fool of himself.

He felt once more his phone vibrating in his pockets. Sakura didn't stop texting and calling tonight. In once, she even begged him to come for the wedding. Who did she think he was? She was supposed to knew him! And he was supposed to knew her. But never he would have thought she would do something like that.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the beer." He smiled softly, shutting off his phone.

The trip to Gaara's apartment was quiet and he found it strangely comforting. Gaara took his hand again and he felt surprisingly light. It felt natural, comforting, even if some people gave them strange looks. Never Sasuke would have hold his hands.

"Sorry, it's a mess again." Gaara apologized when they arrived in the flat. "Just give me a minute, I will clean a bit."

"It's okay, believe me, it's clean compared to my apartment." Naruto reassured him. It was just some clothes and papers, mostly gathered on the couch and chair. "Hey, you know, we actually live really close. Last time it took me only 5 minutes by foot to get home and I was tired."

"Really? Where are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"You know where I live. It's just fair that I know too."

"You're right. And you offer me beer, so it's only fair. 120 X street. Second floor. Not so big, but I have a balcony."

"Seems nice."

"Yeah. You should come sometimes."

The redhead gave him a smile before quickly tidying the place.

After a few minutes, Gaara finally seemed okay with how his flat was, "you can sit on the couch. Still want a beer?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said as he sat on the couch. He heard a crumpling noise. Of course, he sat on the only piece of paper left.

He took it and tried to straightening up. He was surprised when he recognized the drawing. "I didn't know you still had it. Oh thanks!" Naruto took the beer Gaara was handling him. "It looks a lot better than the one I tried to draw!"

"I found the idea interesting. Your line was just a bit... Inexperienced." Gaara smiled, sitting in a chair, facing him. It was a shame that the redhead was so far from him.

"Yeah, you can say that," he laughed, "I really like what you did. I'm serious," he added when he saw the flat look Gaara gave him, "it's more what I have in mind. My inexperienced lines couldn't do it."

"Idiot." Gaara smiled and he thought he was cute and that he definitively wanted to kiss the redhead. "I can do it for you. If you're interested."

"Really?" He felt so touched right now. For all the times he dreamt of it. "Of course I want to!"

"Where do you want it?" Gaara asked, sitting next to him.

"Here, on the stomach." He lifted his shirt, "around the belly button. I don't want it to be too big, but I want it to be visible nonetheless. Does it make sense?"

"Yes." Gaara replied, looking at his stomach with interest. "This big?" He asked, tracing a circle around Naruto's navel.

"Yes, I think it's okay," Naruto swallowed.

Gaara was just touching his belly, but he was almost trembling like a virgin teenager.

"Tell me when you want to do it, I will make sure to be free."

"Thanks. Hm, does it hurt a lot?"

"Depends on you. The stomach is not the most painful, but if you are nervous, it can be. It will be harder for me to do it too."

"Okay. I will try to be relax then."

"It's a good idea." Gaara smiled and Naruto could see how the green eyes were eyeing his lips. "You will have to shave those too." Gaara said, stroking the hair under his navel with his fingertip.

"Oh. I think I can survive," he whispered, looking at Gaara who was coming closer to his face.

"I still have to give you your reward," Gaara whispered on his lips and his brain suddenly rang the alarm bell.

"Gaara, wait." Naruto whispered on Gaara's lips.

The red head immediately stepped forward, looking embarrassed, "sorry, I think the beer got to my head."

"I just don't know what I want. I found you adorably cute and beautiful, but I'm not sure I'm ready for something serious and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be an asshole to you, I respect you too much for that."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, serious. "Friendship?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want that. Because I don't dream all night long about kissing a friend." He answered honestly.

"We don't have to put words on it." Gaara said. "Because I wanted to kiss you all night long too."

He smiled, stroking Gaara's cheek gently with his head, "kiss me, please, " he smiled and in fraction of a second, the redhead was kissing him.

Gosh how soft his lips were. He had forgotten, because he was too drunk last time, but they were so soft, moving slowly and gently against him and he sighed with satisfaction.

He felt Gaara getting closer to his body, his torso touching his, his hands massaging his neck. A wet sensation against his mouth made him open it and Gaara's tongue invaded his smoothly, playing with his tongue gently.

He gasped for air and broke the kiss. "That was so nice," he whispered, smiling.

"The night isn't over." Gaara pointed out.

He let out a small chuckle and captured Gaara's lips once again, making him sit on his lap. The kisses were less and less slow and pure. He could feel his body temperature rising and Gaara panting against his mouth every time they broke away from each other.

Gaara was making the cutest and dirtiest little moans he ever heard and it scared him. He could feel their erections rubbing against each other, Gaara's hand pulling his hair.

"I think we should calm down a little." He said, but his mouth desperately wanted to find Gaara's.

"Yeah." Gaara's usually calm and monotonous voice couldn't hide how aroused he felt.

"I want to keep doing it, though." He chuckled.

"You want too many things." Gaara groaned.

"Well, is it bad?" He asked innocently.

"No..." Gaara kissed him softly again. "Not bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy their little date :3 
> 
> I remembered I said at the beginning it was going to be like 7 chapters. I don't want to say that I lied, but more that I wll have to do more chapters because I'm writing chapter 6 now and there is no way I can finish this story at the 7th chapter XD
> 
> I hope it doesn't bother you too much aha! 
> 
> And I wanted to say thank you for your sweet and encouraging comments, kudos and bookmarks :) it means a lot to me, to keep on writing (because I write to share so having feebacks, that are really sweet, it's really great <3) 
> 
> See you soon :D


	5. Bring beer, wearing sexy clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm here early, because I'm going away for a little while and I wanted you, dear readers, to have something nonetheless this week!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it :D

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was happy that his head didn't hurt, but after all, they didn't drink much. They mostly decided to be teenagers again and they had literally made out most of the night. He touched his lips and it felt that they were a bit swollen. Damn, he was 27, why did it happen again?

Naruto was still asleep and Gaara took this opportunity to look at him closely. His blond hair were messy and he was drooling a bit and it made him smile a bit. He would have never thought that one day, he would find someone drooling adorable.

Yes, so fucking adorable. Especially when he was moaning and asking for more kisses.

They didn't touch more of each other. It was strangely the most intimate and pure thing he had done in a long time. They didn't even kissed their necks or shoulders. They didn't touch anything except each other's faces and upper back.

They had kissed for a while on the couch and soon, they just moved to the bed. And nothing else happened. Not that he wasn't happy with it. It was actually nice, just to kiss, to learn how the other liked to be kissed. Naruto loved it when they played with their tongues slowly or when he was nibbling the blond's lower lips. He also noticed that he liked having his hair pulled gently, Naruto always sighed blissfully when he was doing it.

He felt his body getting a bit hot. It had been nice, but he had been painfully erect for hours last night and his body was still responsive. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't help just remembering the feel of Naruto's lips on his.

He groaned and got up as fast as he could and as discreetly as possible. Without a sound, almost, he want to his bathroom, taking off his clothes and hopping in the shower. He just needed to fully wake up and his lower half will calm down. Or not. He was still not fully emerged and his cock was still very painful. God damn it.

Feeling shameful, he grabbed his erection and started to stroke it fast. He was too embarrassed, he didn't want it to be long. He closed his eyes and his brain immediately showed him scenes from last night. He could feel his lips burning and with his other hand, he touched his swollen lips that Naruto had been kissing again and again and he could hear the blond's moans again in his head and that was it. With a small cry, he came hard in his hand. He felt satisfied before shame surfaced. He just came while thinking how he and Naruto kissed.

"Fuck."

He quickly washed himself, brushed his teeth and came back to his bedroom, laying next to Naruto like nothing happened. But the blond decided it was the best moment to wake up and to look at him with a sleepy smile that made him look more than cute.

"Hi..." Naruto groaned, his eyes closing again, "sorry, once again I'm in your bed."

"As if it bothers me."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his eyes and Gaara thought that he just looked like a little fox. "Hmmm very sexy Naruto..." the blond whispered when he noticed he has drool on his face. "Sorry, I got some on your pillow."

"It's not the first time it saw some drool."

"You drool while sleeping?"

"I'm a human being. Sometimes, I do." Gaara teased.

"Hey, don't be mean in the morning while I'm not completely awake." Naruto pouted, poking Gaara's cheek, "bad boy!"

"It's so easy to mess with you." He smiled.

"Humph!" Naruto turned away from him. "Just so you know, I'm pouting."

He would have never guessed.

He loved to see that Naruto was falsely childish and all he wanted was for him to show some tenderness. He slowly came nearer from Naruto and took him in his arm. "If you want to cuddle, just say so," he whispered in the blond hear before kissing his shoulder.

Naruto turned his head, trying to look at him, "I'm shy, you should know it by now."

"Depends for what. Last night, you weren't very shy." Gaara said, kissing Naruto's neck this time, "you're the one that brought us here."

Naruto was facing him now and he could see that he was blushing a little, "I just like comfy places."

"My couch is not comfy?"

"Not as much as your bed." Naruto smiled. "Very comfy..."

He noticed how the blond was looking at his lips and who was he to not give him what Naruto wanted? He took Naruto's head in his hand and kissed him gently.

It hurt a bit, but he truly didn't care. He liked it, the little tingling sensation who was stronger when Naruto started to moan and he wanted to touch Naruto's body so badly and it took all the self control he had not to do so.

Naruto broke the kiss, looking a bit flustered. "Hey, not fair, you get to brush your teeth while I still have morning breath..."

"I don't care." He said, trying to capture Naruto's lips again, but all his mouth kissed was the blond's hand.

"I need to pee." Naruto said, before jumping out of bed, but as he wasn't awake enough, he fought against the sheet to finally fall his buttocks first on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, but also amused.

"Yes, don't worry." Naruto scratched his back. "I.. I'm coming back!"

He followed the half awoke blond running to his toilet with his eyes, smiling. Even though Naruto tried to hide it, he clearly saw how erect he was.

Guess he wasn't the only one being a teenager all over again.

*'*

He was desperately trying to calm down. His erection was so painful, he hated that he had told Gaara that he wanted to go slow, to just kiss. He didn't know the redhead was going to be so... Skillful. Not that he had kissed that many people in his life, but it was the first time it had been so intense. It had felt so right and so good.

The way Gaara had to slowly plunge his tongue in his mouth, not aggressively, with gentleness, but he wasn't the one calling the shot. And he had loved every minute of it. He couldn't wait to do it again and at the same time being blue balled wasn't really what he enjoyed the most in life. God did he know what he wanted?

It was always like this. When he was getting closer to someone, romantically, he was always stressed and having too much doubts. It had been the same with Sasuke, always wondering if he was doing things right or if he was good enough or...

Arousal was replaced by self-hatred. He sat on the toilet and sighed. Good news was that his erection was now gone. Bad news was his brain was full of a freaking asshole. No, two. Sakura was also here with her numerous texts and missed calls. Why was she doing that? Why so many months later? Was she finally feeling sorry?

When he heard some noises coming from Gaara's living room, he decided he had been in the toilet for too long. He shook his head, trying to get all of his thoughts in the right order and got out of the tiny room. He rapidly got back to the bedroom, putting his pants and t-shirts on. He took his phone that was on the nightstand.

3 texts. 6 missed calls.

All from Sakura.

His blood started to boil. He wanted to smash the damn thing on the ground and reduce it to dust. He wanted to go and see her and slap her in the face and see her pretty little face shock in fear. He wanted to hurt her as much as he was hurting.

His breathing was erratic. He wasn't even at home, he couldn't lose control of himself like this. He tried his best to bury the dark thoughts and anger he was feeling. Gaara was there and after the lovely evening they had, he didn't want the red head to see him like this. He just needed to get out of here quickly.

He smelled something good coming from the kitchen and he cursed himself. Gaara was making them breakfast and was doing it himself. Why was he so adorable when he was feeling so worthless? He didn't deserve it. Not when he wasn't capable of being completely there. He had to say good bye now. He was too overwhelmed.

He got out of the bedroom and slowly headed towards the good smell, knowing he had to say goodbye. But when Gaara noticed him and gave him a small, sleepy smile, his heart felt a bit better and he couldn't help, but give him a small smile back.

"You're already dressed," Gaara pointed out, "you have to leave?"

"Well, yeah, I have something to do."

"Oh." Gaara seemed a bit disappointed. "I made some crepes. You can take one or two before leaving if you want."

Naruto was now feeling completely lost in what he wanted. A part of him was telling him to get the hell out of here to finally listen to Sakura's voicemail and the other one just wanted to eat something good. And Gosh, he loved crepes so much.

"Do you have some sugar and salted butter?" He asked, sitting at the table. There was already plates and knives. Gaara was too perfect too be truly real.

"I didn't know there was anything else than salted butter." Gaara said. "It's in the fridge. Sugar is in this drawer." Gaara showed him.

"Really? You would have cursed my Godfather. He hated it." Naruto chuckled, remembering how Jiraiya just hated salted butter.

"I don't believe that such people exists." Gaara's face was the definition of resting bitch face.

Naruto laughed. If Jiraiya was here, it would have become a heated debate. "Sadly, there are strange people on this Earth."

He opened the fridge and he was surprised how empty it was. Eggs, milk, butter and some fruits were in there. Sure, it was the end of the week, but didn't Gaara eat? He was slender, but he also have muscles. He had felt them last night. Gaara maybe wasn't Arnold Schwarzenegger, but Naruto was sure he didn't want to be slap in the face by the guy. Maybe getting spanked would be hot though. Or to just be in his arms, while being kissed and Gaara would just spread his legs and...

"I will never allow such a thing in my home." Gaara said and it quickly chased away those inappropriate thoughts.

Naruto quickly took the butter and sat back at the table. "Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well." He smiled, trying to not give away that he was thinking about sexual thing this early in the morning. If ten was considered early.

"Are you really asking?" Gaara teased him. He loved how the redhead seemed to have so little expression even how he found it easy to read Gaara's mind anyway.

"No. I mean, you make crepes for breakfast. I think you are too perfect and that you're not real. I think you're just someone my brain made up so I can cope with the bad things in my life."

"Like an imaginary friend?" Gaara asked and Naruto could see his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Well, I don't think I would kiss an imaginary friend. But crepes, Gaara. It made life a bit easier."

When Gaara finally finished and put a plate full of crepes on the table, he immediately took one and sighed in happiness, "fuck this is so good. It's been years since I ate one of these."

"Years?"

"Yes! God, don't look at me as if I am a monster, I am just not very... Skillful. Except for instant Ramen. Stop judging me."

"I'm not saying anything." Gaara calmly said, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"I can see it in your eyes." Naruto retorted, taking another crepe. "First my drawing, now my cooking."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so eat your crepe and stop teasing me."

"You like it when I tease you."

"No, I don't. You're mean," Naruto retorted, his mouth full of food, "and I don't like mean people."

"I made you breakfast."

Naruto swallowed what he had in his mouth, "but you're teasing me."

"What can I do to be in your good grace again?"

"If I tell you, it's too easy."

Gaara came closer and sat on Naruto's lap, a little smile on his lips. "Is it better?"

"Yes, but not enough." He replied, his eyes on the redhead's lips.

He felt Gaara's hand massaging his neck before cupping his cheek and brushing his lips slowly before finally giving him a sweet kiss. "And now?"

"Stop asking and just kiss me." Naruto whispered before capturing Gaara's mouth.

The moment could have been perfect if his phone hadn't decided that it was the right time to buzz again. He ignored it and Gaara didn't seem to mind, too occupied to bite his lips and he thought that she will get tired after so many vain attempts.

He should have known. After all, he knew her for so long, he knew she was the most stubborn human being on this fucking planet.

His phone never stopped. He had to break the kiss, hearing Gaara groaning. He was right. It was her. He felt suddenly tired. He turned off his phone and he pushed gently Gaara off his lap.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, watching him ate a last crepe in silence.

"Yeah, I just... I just really have something to do. Don't you have work today?"

"Yes, but only in the afternoon."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I just really have to do this. Thank you. For last night and this morning. It was delicious."

"No problem."

Naruto gave him a small smile and vanished in the bedroom. He made sure to not leave anything and when he got out of the room, Gaara was waiting for him outside.

"You sure you don't want to take a shower?"

"No, I will take one at home. I think I have everything..."

"If I find something, I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

Gaara shrugged and he opened the front door. Naruto felt guilty, he had the feeling he was leaving like a thief in the night, but his head was going to explode. He didn't know how to deal with the whole situation. Sakura was a pain and Gaara was too good to be true. He could feel how he felt around him and he still didn't know what to do with it. He didn't want a rebound. He didn't want to hurt someone.

Now he was on the doorstep and he remember how nervous he was the last time, but the good kind. Now he didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Good luck for work. I hope it goes well."

"Thank you. Good luck for... Whatever you have to do."

"Thanks. Well, um... See you soon." He waved briefly, gave Gaara an awkward smile and all he remembered after that was that he was laying on his couch, feeling like shit.

*'*

"I think I fucked up."

He was in a small street near his shop, a cigarette on the lips. He was sitting on the hard ground, but he didn't care. He even liked it. Because instead of hurting in his heart only, it was now hurting his ass too.

He was on a break at work and his mind wouldn't let him be.

All he was thinking about was how Naruto was distant. It had been two weeks since they saw each other. They were still speaking and texting, but not once, Naruto didn't seem to be interested in seeing him again. And he couldn't understand why. He didn't even know why it was bothering him this much. Or he knew, but he didn't want to think about it.

And as always when he was overwhelmed, he called the only person that knew how to calm him down.

 _"Why?"_ Kiba's voice came out of the phone.

"I haven't seen him in two weeks."

_"Does he ignore you or..."_

"No. He replies, but he's distant."

_"Okay, so, did something happen last time you saw him?"_

"No. Yes. I don't know."

_"Wow, you literally gave me all the possible answers. Tell me what you two did."_

"I asked him if he was free. He said yes. He took me to a ramen restaurant. We came home. We kissed. We slept. We kissed again."

_"Oh, you still didn't fuck. Tough, man."_

"You know I don't do that."

_"Yeah, right. You have to have some powerful feelings, I know. I just wanted something less boring than two kissing teenagers."_

"Kiba..."

_"Hey, I just want to make fun of you. It's more and more easy, it's less funny than before. So, you kissed. Not even a little hand going under some clothes? Well, whatever. So, why do you think you fucked up?"_

"He became all strange all of a sudden and left as if I had the plague."

_"Hmmm... Maybe your kissing technique isn't as amazing as you thought?"_

"Good bye, Kiba."

_"Okay, sorry, don't hang up! You just kissed?"_

"I also made breakfast. Crepes."

 _"Cereals then crepes? Marry me!"_ Kiba's laugh made his lips twitched. The guy was an idiot, but he wouldn't love him any other way. _"Damn, aren't you perfect?"_

"That's what he said before suddenly leaving."

_"Sounds like a jerk to me. Or someone completely lost. You said he had a rough break up some months ago, right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, maybe he just don't know what he wants and having someone as great as you and it messed him up."_

"Yes, but... It's a bit weird."

_"Well, ask him out on a date and talk to him."_

"It's not that simple."

_"It is. Stop being afraid. Knowing you, you just texted here and there and didn't even ask to see him. How do you want things to happen if you don't do anything?"_

"It's just... I already asked him."

_"Hey, it's not about taking turns or whatever. Did you forget how to date?"_

Gaara never knew how to date. That's why his ex boyfriend dumped him and currently single. "Shut up. We're not dating."

_"Man, you went on a date that finished with your tongue in his throat, I think you can say you are."_

"We're not. He wants to take things slowly."

_"What? What did you get yourself into? Isn't he just a player? Like, he wants you two to be sex friends, forget his ex and throw you away once he's all healed and ready to have a beautiful story with someone else?"_

Gaara didn't know what to say. Of course he had thought about it, but he also was sure that Naruto wasn't that kind of jerk. Jerks don't say they don't want to hurt you, right? Damn, he was bad with people, he never knew how to read them.

"I'm sure he's not."

_"Well, if he hurts you one way or another, I will kick his ass, believe me on that. In the meantime, if you want to know what's going on, be brave, go see him and ask him. With beers. It will be easier to make him talk with some beers."_

"What?"

_"Okay, I repeat: buy some beers, ring at the door, and say "surprise Honey, I'm home!" and wear something sexy."_

"Something sexy?"

_"Well, it's always nice to have a sexy person ringing at your door."_

"You're saying things, but they make no sense."

_"Hey, if you called me it's because deep down, you know my advises are great."_

"Or that I lack common sense."

Gaara heard the door of the shop opening and a young woman with blue hair and golden eyes appeared, "Gaara, your appointment is here!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Fû, I'm coming." He replied. "I gotta go back to work."

_"Okay, love you ~ "_

Gaara hung up, rolling his eyes. Kiba was a piece of work, but talking to him always calm him down. And well, bringing beer after a tough day at work wasn't such a bad idea.

Or maybe it was absolutely creepy and Naruto will never want to see him ever again.

*'*

"What the hell am I doing?" He whispered through his teeth, looking at the door code.

He couldn't believe that he had listened to Kiba. He currently was in front of Naruto's building, beers in his hand and he even got home first to change his clothes and put something more... Sexy, if he could say it like that.

He felt ridiculous. He was going to give Naruto the creeps more than anything else. Maybe he should just go home and text him some more before doing anything else, right?

_"Coward"_

He could hear Kiba's voice in his head and he wanted to punch him. Why did Kiba have to be right? Yes, he was a coward, always was, that's why he hadn't been able to say to Lee that it was bothering him that he saw his ex, that's why he didn't fight for their relationship, because he didn't deserve happiness, because he didn't deserve to be loved and he knew it.

He sighed. It wasn't the time to do a breakdown. Come on, he had everything. All he had to do was push the little button and see if Naruto was there. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe all Gaara will have will be the silence.

"Come on, you can do this." He said to himself, checked if it was indeed Naruto's name, finally approached his finger to the button and pressed it.

There was no coming back now.

After the third ring, Naruto's voice finally came out. "Yes?"

Fuck, Naruto was here. His grip on the package's handle tightened and he inhaled deeply.

"It's Gaara."

"Oh? Well, come in." The front door opened. "Second floor, the door on your right."

"Okay."

He rushed into the stairwell and took the stair two by two until he was in front of the door in the right. He knocked on the door, not knowing if he had make a big mistake or not.

He heard footsteps and when the door opened and the surprised face of Naruto was facing him, he really didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Hi." Gaara said, as it was the only thing that appeared in his mind.

"Hi." Naruto greeted back and Gaara's anxiety calmed down when he saw that the blond seem more pleased than anything else to see him.

Gaara lift the beers up, "got a present for you. I thought you would appreciate it."

"Fuck." Naruto breathed out, a small, tired smile lightening his face. "You're so fucking perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Naruto is a bit fragile. It's not going to be full drama, don't worry, it's not where I want to go with this story, but clearly, Naruto didn't have an easy life (I didn't talk about it yet, but it's very close to the manga) as for Gaara. 
> 
> In Naruto, I don't think we have a lot of "healthy" characters and I can't make them just all perfect and cute, they have to deal with their insecurities and anxities.
> 
> But worry not, as I said, it's not a dramatic story. They just have a background :)
> 
> As always, thank you for being there, for the kudos, but a special thanks for those who give me kind feedback, they give me life, really!
> 
> See you soon <3


	6. Brooklyn Nine Nine lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people :D I'm back with chapter 6! 
> 
> I hope you will like it :D

"Where the fuck is my bottle of water?! Jashin-sama, give me the strength to not kill any of this heathens..."

He felt exhausted and it was only 10 am.

He actually woke up in good form. Gaara's text made him smile and he felt like a jerk for how he had been this past few weeks, but he was going to make up for it. He was going to ask him on a date soon, tonight even if he wasn't too tired and he was going to apologized and kiss him because why not. He wanted to kiss him, so he was going to kiss him.

So he had every right to be happy.

He was happy and excited to finally work with a brand that was starting to be famous, to be offered money, because they understood that what he was doing was a real job. Way more money that he thought.

Even if Sakura was still bothering him, so much that he barely slept at night since two weeks, but he had forgotten about it when the brand called him.

It was with this state of mind that he had walked to the studio, prepared the lights, the camera, everything.

And he appeared.

He had been fooled at first. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Purple eyes, gray silky hair, a beautiful, playful smile, abs, muscles, what seemed like an honorable sized dick, in short, his eyes were happy.

And then the guy opened his mouth.

"Oi! Blondie, what the fuck is taking you so long?!" Hidan's voice made him jump and it took all his strength not to go and kick the guy in the face.

Hidan. His name was Hidan and Hidan was the biggest pain in the ass ever. He was never happy with anything. And no one was saying anything because the guy looked scary when he was angry. And crazy.

"Hidan." The voice Naruto heard behind him was menacing and the fact that Hidan's face brightened didn't really reassured Naruto.

Hidan's agent, Kakuzu was walking towards Hidan, slowly and his murderous vibes were making Naruto ill at ease. The guy was kind of attractive, well build, mid forties, but too menacing for him.

"Can you just shut the fuck up and do your job?" Kakuzu growled and Naruto could see that Hidan was trembling, but not of fear. The gray haired guy looked more turned on than anything else. He truly was out of his mind.

"But, 'Kuzu, those heathens –"

"I said shut the fuck up. Do your job without saying a word. If you do..."

Naruto couldn't hear the next sentence because Kakuzu was whispering into Hidan's ear and Naruto had the impression to see some weird courtship ritual. The thought made him want to throw up in his mouth.

When Kakuzu moved away from Hidan, he came towards Naruto, "sorry for the trouble. He's going to be good now."

"Hmmm... Okay, thanks...?"

Kakuzu just nodded and Naruto followed him with his eyes as the man walked into the back of the room.

What the hell was this photo-shoot?

*'*

He dropped his bag pack on the floor, kicked his shoes, making them fly haphazardly on the floor.

The day was finally over.

He fell on his couch. He was so tired. He had no idea it was going to be like this. And it was just the first photo-shoot because the brand also wanted to do some outdoor photos. Thank God he was going to have more money. He needed it to bear Hidan one more time.

He took his phone and he saw a message from Gaara. Everything had been so hectic, he didn't have the time to send him anything today and all he wanted now was to talk to him and even more than that, he wanted to see him.

He was about to send the message when his intercom rang. He had no idea of who it could be. He didn't ask for Shikamaru to come. Did he ordered something and didn't remember he did? Well, he was tired and a bit of an airhead, but not that much of an airhead. He groaned, got up and walked to the intercom.

"Yes?"

There was a blank for a few seconds before a voice he was desperate to hear finally spoke. "It's Gaara."

"Oh? Well, come in." Naruto pushed the button to open the door, feeling a bit excited, but mostly surprised, "second floor, the door on your right."

"Okay."

When he hard some knocks on his door thirty seconds later, he quickly opened the door, still not sure what was happening, even though he was also happy to finally see Gaara.

He was even cuter than he remembered. The redhead was wearing a loose red shirt and tight black jean and Naruto was sure Gaara's ass was looking good in it.

"Hi." Gaara said, emotionless as ever, but he could see that the redhead was a bit embarrassed.

"Hi." He greeted back

"Got a present for you. I thought you would appreciate it." Gaara showed him what was in his hands and all he wanted was to kiss him. Beers. A whole back of his favorite beers. Life could be sweet sometimes.

"Fuck. You're so fucking perfect."

*'*

"Man, this is soooo good. After a day like this, it was what I needed. Thank you." Naruto took another sip of his beer and the cool sensation running through his body felt like heaven. "I met the worst model ever. He was good-looking, but a fucking diva."

"Was it okay?"

"Yeah, someone finally got him to calm down. After that, a charm. But if he doesn't have his bottle of water, the world's ending apparently. And he was talking on and on about a Jashin, seriously, it was creepy. And I have to work with him again in a few days." He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Life is sweeter with a beer. Thank you again."

"You seemed down lately. I wanted to do something nice." Gaara explained, looking more at ease now.

"Yeah... Sorry." He apologized, feeling guilty. "You didn't do anything wrong, I... I just needed some time alone, I think?"

"It's okay. I thought I made you feel uneasy. That I was too fast when you just said you wanted to take things slow."

"Really, you didn't. Gaara, except being patient and adorable, you didn't do anything else. I'm the ass here. I missed you... And I really sound like a jerk, but it's true." Naruto felt suddenly totally depressed and vulnerable. "I wanted to see you and kiss you and eat something good with you again, but... I keep on remembering what happened, how I didn't see anything. I mean, five years and in the end, I'm wondering if I knew him even a little. And Sakura...She was supposed to be my best friend and she just... She betrayed me. And now she's harassing me everyday." He laughed, his heart squeezing in his chest. He felt tears in his eyes and he felt stupid and pathetic. "I'm so dumb. I should have known that he didn't give a fuck about me."

The fatigue, the rage and the helplessness he had felt for so many months finally got the best of him and he felt some tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm tired, it's... Sorry..."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Gaara finally said.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't want to come to see me cry." He tried to laugh, but his throat was so tight, a weird sound came out instead.

"I can't say I like to see you cry." Gaara took his bag and searched inside it a few seconds, before offering him a tissue.

"Thanks." Naruto took it and tried to wipe the tears that weren't ready to stop dropping.

'You're welcome." Gaara put the packet of tissue next to Naruto. "I came today because I wanted to see you."

"And all you have is a cry baby. Not really what you wanted to see, I'm sure."

"You don't have to always be happy and making jokes. I understand how it hurt. You loved him very much."

Naruto cringed at the words, "sadly, I did. It tells you how fucking stupid I am."

"Don't say that. You were in love with him. Maybe still are. She was your best friend. It's understandable to want to trust the person you love."

"Being fooled by the two of them at the same time... I... I really thought that I found my special someone, you know? Even if it wasn't perfect, even if he didn't want to tell everybody, I didn't care. Even if we didn't go on dates a lot, even though I couldn't even hold his hands, I really thought that... I really thought he was the love of my life. Stupid, huh?"

"I get it." Gaara replied.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Don't you remember what I said to you at the bar?"

"... My memories aren't that good. Alcohol, bad thing for my brain. I remembered you were heart broken too, though."

"He dumped me for his ex. Just a few months ago." Gaara explained.

"Jerk. If exes are exes it's not for nothing." Naruto frowned. Seriously, Gaara was such a good person, why someone would ever want to let him go?

"Yes, I think so too. But they had a child together and it was important for him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I also thought... That he was the one I was going to grow old with." Gaara seemed sad and bitter as he said the words. "Am I pathetic for that?"

"What? No! You loved him and wanted to have a future with him, it's normal!"

"So why are you stupid and not me?"

"Because... Because it's me. I should have known."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." He sighed and he noticed that the tears had stopped. "All I know is that I cried all night long while hugging one of the shirt Sasuke had left behind. I wanted to burn his things, but Shikamaru told me it wasn't a good idea. So I just threw them out."

"See, you're a lot stronger than I am."

"Why? How did you cope with it?"

"I locked myself up for a week, drank, barely eat. And watched Brooklyn Nine Nine."

"It was very dark until the last part. I love this show too."

"One of the best. I cried at Amy and Jake's wedding."

"Me too!" Naruto laughed and he could feel that most of the pain he had felt for the last two weeks was being more tolerable.

"I really like it when you smile." Gaara said, stroking his cheek. "You're really handsome."

"Oh, so you love guys with some running snot and puffy eyes?" He joked, enjoying the cool emanating from Gaara's hand.

"I'm a peculiar man," the redhead smiled and for him, Gaara was the handsome one.

He loved his pale green eyes that were much more expressive that he thought. He could see every emotion that were crossing them, even though Gaara was pretty emotionless. And how the redhead was looking at him, he loved it. There was nothing else except kindness, respect and even a little touch of desire.

"I think I like peculiar men very much." Naruto said before kissing Gaara's palm, "especially when they are as cute as you are".

"Really?"

"Yes..." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

"So, if any other cute guy is peculiar, you will ask them to kiss them?"

"What? No, it's gross! Stop teasing me and kiss me already, you know it's what I want!" Naruto pouted.

"It's funny to mess with you, though."

"Hey, I met the most painful pain in the ass today, be nice!" Naruto tried to be as impressive as he could while saying it, but Gaara's smile told him it didn't work at all.

"I'm so impressed." The redhead said in a teasing tone.

"I was going to invite you to my bedroom, but you're a bad boy and you don't deserve it." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I bought beer." Gaara pointed out.

"Thank you for thinking I am that easy! But you're right, I am, you're all forgiven!" He chuckled and the laugh died when Gaara finally kissed him, pushing him against the couch and sitting on Naruto's lap. The redhead leaned over, nibbling Naruto's lips gently.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Gaara's lips were soft. It was such a turn on to feel it against his own. Why did he say he didn't want to have sex again? Did he actually say it?

He moaned as Gaara brushed his tongue with his and without thinking, one of his hands slipped under Gaara's loose shirt, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. How the hell was this guy so soft? Was he even human?

He stopped debating with himself when he felt Gaara shivering and sighing loudly as he found the redhead nipples and he was surprised by the feeling under his fingers.

"Piercings...?"

"You like it?"

"Oh fuck, yes..." He whispered, toying gently with the jewels.

He pulled one of them gently, looking attentively how Gaara was reacting. The red head had his eyes closed, biting his lips to not be too loud. As Gaara seemed to enjoy what he was doing very much, he pulled it a bit harder and a small cry escaped Gaara's lips.

He didn't even notice that he had stopped breathing. Gaara was so stunning, trying to not lose control, his cheeks a bit red. He was so beautiful, he just wanted to eat him up, to kiss all of Gaara's body and discover where all his sweet spots were to drive him crazy and to make him scream.

"Naruto..." Gaara moaned, trying to straightened up.

"Yes?"

"We need to stop..." The redhead sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I can't take it. It hurts."

"Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed, stopping what he was doing with the piercings.

"Not that. Here." Gaara put one of his hands on his crotch. "I need to go to your bathroom."

Gaara tried to get up, but Naruto hold the redhead against him. "I think I can help you with that..."

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to force yourself."

"Is it what it looks like? I mean, don't you feel how you turn me on?"

"We drank."

"Not even one beer. Are you drunk?"

"No."

"I'm not either. I know what I'm doing. You're not pressuring me. I... I like what is happening. Don't you?"

Gaara groaned, "shut up and touch me."

Naruto smiled and started to kiss Gaara again as he opened the redhead's pants. As he had imagined before, Gaara's underwear were simple and black and now they seemed a bit too tight right now and a bit wet.

"Fuck..." Gaara whimpered when Naruto pulled a bit down the underwear to stroke the erection directly.

Even the skin of Gaara's cock was soft. He was going to seriously get addicted to Gaara's body. He already knew he was going to try to touch the redhead's skin every time he could, the softness was too good under his fingers.

He gently pumped Gaara's erection, looking at his face. Gaara's eyes were shut, frowning, one of his hands over his mouth. He slowly pushed the hand away, "I want to hear you. I want to know where it feels good for you..."

The embarrassed look on Gaara's face was delicious. "Can't you just feel it?" The redhead retorted after a small moan.

"No." Naruto teased and he saw Gaara rolling his eyes.

"Do what you want."

"Nothing you don't want me to do ~" Naruto sang, fastening his pace on Gaara's cock.

Now the living room were full of Gaara's noises. His cock was twitching more and more in Naruto's hands, the tip was wetter, Naruto could feel the redhead was close.

His free hand returned to Gaara's nipple and twisted it a bit roughly.

"Aaah!" Gaara gasped, "fuck!" He smiled and did it again. "Mmmh, fuck!" Gaara whispered, looking completely lost in pleasure.

Naruto couldn't help, but kiss him with passion, swallowing every little cry that was escaping Gaara's mouth. All he wanted was to make the redhead come, to see his face while he was going to spill everything in his hand.

When it happened, it was beautiful. Gaara's back ached, his eyes closed, his fingers digging deep in Naruto's flesh, while screaming loudly.

"You're beautiful..." Naruto whispered against Gaara's neck.

Gaara didn't respond as he became boneless in Naruto's arms, his breathing erratic.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried he had done something wrong because of Gaara's lack of reaction.

"Mmmh..." was all he had as an answer while Gaara's head took refuge in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled and tried to catch a tissue without bothering his speechless redhead. He quickly washed his hand and Gaara's body to take Gaara in his arms, hugging him tightly.

*'*

When he finally regain a bit of energy, Gaara straightened up to look at Naruto in the eyes. He smiled a bit when all he saw was desire and kindness.

"I didn't think it was going to happen like this..." Naruto said quietly, running his hands through his red hair.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, trying to not sound worried.

"No. I can't imagining regretting doing stuff like this with you." Naruto smiled, kissing his cheek.

Gaara's heart raced. It was so honest, he just believed what Naruto was saying.

"Did... Did it feel good for you?" Naruto shyly asked and fuck, he was too cute.

"I wouldn't have screamed like that if it wasn't good. It was more than that." He whispered before kissing Naruto gently. "Do you want me to help you with it?" He pressed his hand against Naruto's aching erection.

"No. I... I'm more in the mood of taking care of you..."

Naruto kissed his neck and he let out a small laugh, "I'm just a man, I can't do more now."

"Such a shame... Maybe later..." Naruto said before biting his neck playfully.

He groaned a bit at the sensation. It was almost too good to be true, finding someone who didn't mind to just give, not to want anything else in return.

He slowly got off Naruto's lap, quickly pulling up his underwear and pants.

"I really hoped you were gonna take off all of your clothes and be naked." Naruto admitted, looking a bit disappointed.

"I'm not really the type of walking around naked." He replied, taking back his beer.

"Oh? Why not?" Naruto asked, a shocked expression in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't like my body." He replied.

"What?" Naruto looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his orbit.

"I don't like my body." He repeated, a bit annoyed. He didn't like to talk about it. His body was something that always made him ill at ease.

"I got it the first time, but why? I mean, you look perfect. You felt perfect under my fingers. You're so soft by the way, I love it so much. I could touch you all the time, it so smooth and calming... Your body is something Nature made perfect!"

He didn't know how to react at the declaration. All his life, his body had been a problem. He always was small, thin, not manly enough, looking like a girl, looking like a fucking fag as his father loved to say to him just to hurt him. It was worse after he got his first piercing and tattoos. The words followed him even today. To the point of not being able to make love fully undressed or if he was, lights had to be turned off.

"You sure you're not drunk?" He teased as he truly didn't know how to react to all this.

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing you," he smiled, "thank you."

"I was wondering..." Naruto was now eating him with his eyes, "do you have other... Piercings?"

"You're a really curious person."

"Well, if you were naked as I suggested, I would have been able to look myself, but you prefer having useless clothes on you."

He rolled his eyes, "I used to. Labret, and tongue. I think about having some on my ears."

"Tongue?" Naruto's eyes became a bit darker. "I always thought it was very sexy... Why don't you have them anymore?"

"I got my wisdom tooth extracted and I had to put them away. I wasn't lucky, so I couldn't put them on anymore."

"Oh. Sorry. I always wanted to have a tongue piercing."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, it was more vulgar than tattoos... Maybe I should make one."

"Yes, you should. I could do it for you. Like your tattoo. If you still want it."

"Yes, I do!" Naruto looked like a child. "And if it's you, I'm sure I will be more relaxed if it's you."

"I will contact you tomorrow to say when I have a slot for you."

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled and a few seconds later, he gave an enormous yawn. "Sorry, I am more tired than I thought."

"It's okay. I should go. We both work tomorrow."

"Well, yes, but we didn't even eat and... I like when you're with me."

Why was Naruto this cute? "I like it too. It's okay for eating, but I don't have any change of clothes."

"I can lend you some clothes."

"You're too big for me."

"But... I'm sure you will be cute." Naruto looked like a puppy that had been scolded. It wasn't fair. How was he supposed to have some willpower with a guy like this?

"I will look stupid in yours." He finally said, with all the willpower he had left. "Next time, I will bring clothes with me." He could feel something hot on his cheek. Since he was seeing Naruto, it had became a habit to blush at everything and anything.

He knew he was getting attached. That he was having strong feelings for this blond tornado who was too good to be true. Something in him was telling him he couldn't possibly deserve any of it.

"Okay, so, no sleepover. Your loss, I am the king of sleepovers."

"Well, tell me when you want us to have one."

"Tomorrow."

"It was quick."

"Well, you don't want to do it tonight, so..."

"Tomorrow isn't possible." He said and the puppy on Naruto's face really wasn't fair, "but I am free this week end." Naruto's face lightened and he knew he was definitively screwed.

"Cool! You won't regret it, I promise!"

"I'm sure of it." He smiled. Yes, he was screwed because he already knew that saying no to Naruto was going to be a complicated thing.

"So, can you stay for dinner? I don't want you to go now. Please?" The puppy look was back.

"Okay." Gaara smiled, not even trying to fight it. "What are you offering?"

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you eating anything else?" He liked ramen, but it's not what he wanted tonight.

"Sometimes."

"Good, because we are eating something else."

"You're such a party pooper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, I couldn't help, but made them do sexual things. I mean, it's impossible to just stop at kissing with them, they have this alchemy, sexual thing, I had to I hope you're not too mad at me.
> 
> It's also the first time I ever wrote Hidan and Kakuzu. You have to know that I love them to death and I am very scared about writing about them. I hope they are not too OOC (but it's a bit complicated to make these two stupid psychos a bit sane XD)
> 
> Anyone loves B99 as much as I do? I don't know why I saw Gaara coping with his break ups watching and crying with B99. You will see that I will talk quite a lot about pop culture, because I love it.
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos, the bookmarks and a huge thank you to the people that post kind review, you make me really happy :D
> 
> And a big thank you to you, dear Shira. You always makes me happy and smile and laugh, your support is somehting so precious T^T I hope you liked this chapter <3


	7. Let's get a tattoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! 
> 
> Sorry, my beta and I were busy lately :) But chapter 8 will follow soon ;)

"Wow, I already knew you had talent, but Gaara, some of theses are truly fucking beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed as he turn another page of Gaara's book.

Gaara gave him a smile, "you thought I wasn't that good?"

"I never said that, bastard! I'm just blown away by the talent of my..." Naruto stopped, visibly not knowing what to say next, "friend."

Right friend. Of course Naruto wasn't going to say anything else.

The word upset him a little. He knew he hadn't the right to, because he had agreed on not putting any name on what they had, but the more days passed, the more he regretted it. He clearly didn't want something like that.

He would have not postponed an appointment just for anybody, especially just a friend. Even for Kiba he wouldn't do something like that. He would have told him to just wait that's it.

He had done his best to have the last rendez-vous of the Saturday. Like this, he was already with Naruto and would be able to go to the blond's flat for the sleepover directly after it.

"Take off your shirt and come here." He ordered him.

"I like it when you talk to me like that." Naruto laughed as he put off his shirt.

Gaara tried his best not to drool. It was unprofessional to drool over a client. A friend. A "no name on it" relationship.

"Lie down," he said, checking Naruto's stomach, "you didn't forget to shave here. Good."

"Well, you asked me to do it and to put some boring clothes on and that's what I did."

"You didn't drink since yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Didn't take any medicine like Aspirin?"

"Nope. I did as you said, Sensei." Naruto chuckled, visibly loving calling him like this.

"Good. Don't forget you won't be able to drink tonight either."

"What? But... It's our first sleepover..." Naruto's eyes were tearful, but it didn't affect Gaara. Or so he liked to think.

"Yes, but you won't."

"I'm sure you will mock me and drink beer while looking at me tonight."

"Exactly. Ready?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied, looking a bit nervous.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured the blond as he turned his machine on.

*'*

"Okay, stop, stop, stop! Aren't we too fast here?"

For the umpteenth time, Gaara repeated, "if you want, we can stop."

"No!" Naruto shook his head with such vehemence, Gaara thought it as going to come off. "You postponed one of you appointments for me, I can't do that to you!"

The blond tornado was sitting on the table instead of lying on it.

Gaara never thought Naruto would be such a stressed person. He was expecting him to be a bit anxious, but not that much. Since Naruto arrived, he was on the alert. The first time he had turned on his tattoo machine, Naruto literally cried out, hurting his eardrum. Each time he tried to approach him, the blond always took a step back.

He had to put him at ease and he had an idea for that.

"Stop being a child, lie down and breathe." Gaara said, pushing Naruto gently on the table. "I told you, everything will be fine. If you're a brave boy, you will have a reward."

He saw Naruto getting a bit more relaxed, "a reward?" The blond asked with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Yes."

"You like giving me rewards." Naruto's tone was playful and he could see how the blue of Naruto's eyes became a bit black and the smile behind the mask.

"Yes." He smirked. How could he not?

"Can I chose my reward?"

"Yes."

"Anything I want?"

"... I will see."

Maybe saying yes hadn't been such a good idea. Naruto seemed a bit too happy with the thought and he looked so mischievous, he couldn't help, but think it was okay to let Naruto ask for what he wanted.

"Eh eh, good. It's a good thing that we're having a sleepover at my place tonight." Naruto chuckled, then inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Okay, I'm ready."

He turned the machine on. "Here we go."

*'*

The pain was tolerable most of the time, but when Gaara started working on his lower abdomen, his breathing stopped.

"Breath, Naruto. It's going to be okay."

"I know. It's you, so it's okay." He whispered, closing his eyes.

He had to focus on something else. He always hated pain and always reacted badly to it and he felt stupid and a bit pathetic about how he reacted today.

The reward. Yes, it was a good thing to think about. He didn't really know what he was going to ask. Of course, the first thing his brain thought about was something sexual. Lately, he had been hornier than ever before. Since he had touched Gaara a few days ago. He wanted to taste again the pleasure he had felt, how it had been under his fingers.

Every time he had thought about Gaara when he was alone, he imagined himself naked, lying next to the red head, touching, sucking and kissing every inch of his soft body. He had jerked off a lot too often in only a few days, he felt like a teenager again.

When Gaara had texted him the day after, saying that he could tattoo him at the end of the day this Saturday, he had been overjoyed. This means having finally the tattoo he always had dreamed of and he will have Gaara all for himself after that.

He smirked when he thought about how Sasuke would have looked at him if he was seeing him right now. His cold eyes would have become even colder, disgust would enlightened his pale face and an insult would have been on the tip of his tongue.

Sakura would have loved it. Saying that it was something sexy on a guy, that she wanted to do the same, but she wasn't as brave and cool as him. She was still sending him texts. She had stopped calling, but just seeing her name in the morning, because she was still sending texts, made him want to break the first things he could grab.

Anger rose in him. Why was he thinking about those two fucking assholes? He wanted to bash their head against a wall, hear their skull crack and now wasn't the time to think about it. Or never.

This rage scared him. Since he was a child, he always had some "crisis". It had put him in some dangerous situations. School was hell because of it, since he met teachers who were willing to help him and listen to him. After that, things smoothed a lot, he had been able to make friends, to have a love life, even though it was just a big failure.

"Are you okay, Naruto? You're very tensed." Gaara asked, stopping moving for a moment.

Gaara's voice was magic. Every time he hear it, it calmed him, made him more at peace.

"Yeah. It hurts a bit though."

"The skin can be more sensible towards the lower abdomen. I'm almost done."

"Cool. Can't wait to see it."

Gaara lowered his eyes and resumed his work.

He liked how the redhead looked when focused. How his eyes couldn't see anything else than what he was doing. Like when Gaara was looking at him every time they saw each other.

He loved how valid he felt when he was talking to Gaara. His pain wasn't too much, his jokes weren't too much, his goofy side wasn't too much when the redhead was around. He felt accepted. He had the right to be stressed, tired, moody.

He didn't get why someone else was ready to put up with his shit. Gaara accepted every selfish things he asked. Too many when he thought about it. Gaara never once really said no or asked for something he wanted to do without thinking about what Naruto wanted too.

When he was thinking about it, he didn't like it at all. He wanted to know more about the redhead, what he liked, what happened in his life, what his favorite color was. Anything.

He was a lot more serious than he wanted to be. He was the one that said he didn't want to put name on what they had, that he had to be just casual, but it never crossed his mind to go and see other people. To want to kiss and touch someone else. Even thinking about it made him feel weird.

He felt a sharp pain as the needle sank once again in his lower abdomen. He was happy to get a tattoo, but he knew that he wasn't going to get another soon. But he was sure getting his tongue pierced was going to be a piece of cake.

"You can breathe again, it's done." Gaara said.

"I survived."

"Such a brave boy."

"Right?"

He laughed and tried to get up, but Gaara stopped him, cellophane, what looked like a cream and antiseptic in his hand, "not so fast."

Naruto winced when Gaara washed the tattoo before applying the cream and finally put the cellophane on it. "There, it's finally over. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a bit numb. I won't get another one soon, I tell you."

"But you want another one?"

"Well... Yes. But I hate pain."

"And you want to pierce your tongue..."

"I'm a complex man."

"I like complex men."

"Lucky me..." Naruto smiled.

"I don't know about that." Gaara replied and Naruto didn't like the expression on his face. "We will go to the pharmacy once we're out. I'll tell you when we will be at your flat what you exactly have to do."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"It's very important, Naruto."

"I know. I swear I will listen to you carefully."

"Good."

*'*

They went out of the pharmacy, Naruto holding a little bag with the cream and soap that he needed, then they finally walked to Naruto's flat.

He wondered what Naruto was going to ask him as a reward. Maybe something close to what they did last time.

He sighed and wanted to slap himself hard. Lately, when he was thinking of Naruto, his mind always showed him some obscene pictures of them. Sometimes on a bed, or on a couch or in every room of his flat.

Since Naruto touched him, he wanted the blond more and more and most of all, he wanted to touch him too. And he knew exactly what it meant.

He wanted a lot more than just a casual something.

"Gaara, do you hear me?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I was saying that I didn't buy any food for this week end because I didn't know what you like, so I want to go in there." The blond pointed at the supermarket across the street.

"Okay." He followed Naruto who was looking strangely too happy to go to a supermarket.

"So... What do you like to eat?" Naruto asked, looking at him intensely.

"Things that people don't like." Gaara replied.

Everybody always told him his tastes were weird. With time he had just learn to forget what he liked to be sure not to be judge.

"Okay. And what people don't like is...?"

"I love offal. Gizzard in particular. But we can eat something else."

"Oh I never ate it. How do you eat it?"

"We can eat something else." He repeated.

"Does anyone ever told you, you were very obtuse?" Naruto asked.

He rolled his eyes and took a container and put it in Naruto's shopping cart, "don't complain if you don't like it."

"I won't. So, how do you it eat?"

"I love it with some onion, tomatoes, salad and oil and vinegar dressing."

"Doesn't sound bad." Naruto said while picking some tomatoes.

"It's delicious." Gaara nodded, putting a salad in a bag.

"Can't wait to try your cooking, chef Gaara."

"Shut up."

"You know I will never do that. We need to grab some oil and vinegar too."

"Do you have anything at home?"

"Honestly? No. I never cook. I ate instant Ramen or I order take out. Don't judge me, I just never thought I could cook anything in my life."

"I'm sure you could."

"You're too nice to me. Okay, so we have something for tonight. What do you eat in the morning?"

"Not much."

"But you made me crepes last time!"

"Because I wanted to gave you something nice to eat."

"Well, it's the same for me. So, what do you eat and what do you drink."

"Tea and cereals. These ones are fine." Gaara said, taking the first brand he saw.

"With milk?"

"Are you trying to poison me?"

"Well, I eat my cereals with milk. Now that I think about it, you didn't give me milk when you offered me cereals..."

He didn't say anything, but try his best to put as much judgment in his gaze as he felt right now.

"You just have no taste at all." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up."

"Never."

*'*

"Life is unfair." Naruto groaned as he gave Gaara a beer.

"It happens." He taunted Naruto as he took a big sip, sighing in contempt. "Take a piece of paper and a pen."

"Why?"

"I have to tell you what you have to do for your tattoo."

"Oh right! I'm sure I have some, somewhere..." Naruto mumbled as he opened different drawers. "Ah! There! So, tell me everything, Gaara Sensei."

"Idiot." He smiled. "I will make you another bandage for the night. It's just for today. We can do it after, if you want."

"It's fine by me. So, what do I have to do?"

"For the next couple of weeks, you will put this," he showed Naruto the cream, "on your tattoo, three times a day. Always wash your hand before you touch your tattoo. You will wash only with the soap we brought. After that, I will give you another appointment. One month without a bath or sun."

"Okay Sensei. If I'm not sure about something, can I call you?"

"Of course."

"Cool! Thank you, Gaara Sensei." Naruto kissed his cheek happily. "I kind of like calling you like this."

"I can see that. It makes me feel old."

"Well, you are older than me, so..." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Shut up..."

"You love saying that, don't you?" Naruto laughed, kissing his cheek again."Fortunately, you're with me tonight. I'm not sure I would have been able to do the bandage myself. It still hurts a bit, you know?"

"Take some medicine." He gave Naruto the paracetamol. "If there is scab, you let it. Don't play with it. It will fall by itself."

"You really think I'm a child, don't you?" Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Well, you're the one calling me Sensei." He retorted, trying not to smile.

"See, you like it!" The blond laughed. "So, I'm going to shower now. You think I will need your help to wash?" Naruto asked with a wink.

"No." He replied a bit fast. "Humid environment are not good for the tattoo, you can't stay too long.

"Because if you come with me in the shower, you wont' let me wash quickly? Sensei, you're such a perv!"

"Go shower now."

"You're no fun, Gaara. No fun."

*'*

Naruto had showed him where the kitchen utensils were before going into the shower, so he was there preparing dinner while Naruto was washing up. He could hear the blond singing, not that badly, some pop song, hitting himself against the walls, crying out loud.

Ha was cutting the tomatoes and it hit him how normal all of this felt. It was clearly not what he would find casual, preparing a salad, cooking gizzard, that really smelled good for someone else. It wasn't something he would have done for anything else. Except Kiba, but Kiba was his best friend.

"Wow, it smells really good in here." Naruto said behind him and he was clearly not ready to see the blond with only a boxer, shirtless.

Of course, it was logical as he had told him he was going to do another bandage, but damn. The blond really was good looking after a shower. He didn't know exactly why he felt that shy after tattooing Naruto who was shirtless at the time.

It wasn't the same either. He was all wet from a shower, some water droplet still running on his abs that he wanted to lick.

"My eyes are up here, Gaara Sensei."

"What?" He tried to seem as innocent as possible, but when he heard Naruto laughed, he knew it was useless.

"See, I told you that you were a pervert, Sensei."

"Stop it." He mumbled, a bit red.

He was surprised when Naruto seemed to listen to him, his attention on the food that was still cooking in the pan. "I didn't know gizzards smelled so good. Is it ready?"

"It is."

"Good, I'm hungry!"

"First, your bandage." Gaara said, washing his hands.

Naruto was strangely calm as he was redoing it. The blond hissed a bit when he put the cream on, but otherwise, the blond was just attentively looking at him.

"It's done."

"Thanks! It barely hurt." Naruto smiled. "Seriously, thank you. You don't know what it means to me to finally have it. I feel oddly... More like myself."

"I get it."

"I was wondering, do you have other tattoos than this one?" Naruto asked, touching slightly his forehead.

"I have, just not... Somewhere everyone can see them." He replied, a bit

"Really? What is it?"

"If you're well-behaved, maybe I will show them to you." He smirked and he loved how Naruto looked at him.

"Really? But I'm always a good kid, Sensei!"

"You will never see them." He groaned. Naruto liked to tease him too much.

"You're so cruel! Thankfully, I still have my reward..." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"It doesn't give you all the power."

"You said I could ask for what I wanted." The blond pouted.

"Old people lie sometimes."

He loved how Naruto laughed. He noticed that the blond was slightly shivering, so he gently rubbed Naruto's arms. "Go put some clothes on."

"Well, I like how you're warming me up."

"Go put some clothes on."

"So It's true old people are always rambling. Okay, I get it, don't look at me like that. Clothes it is. Spoil sport. And I'm hungry."

"We'll eat once you have some clothes on."

Grumbling, Naruto disappeared in his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later, wearing some large cotton t-shirt and still in his boxer, he quickly started to set the table.

"I'm so hungry and this salad looks sooo good." Naruto sniffed the salad bowl before putting it down on the coffee table. "I can't believe I'm like this with a salad."

Naruto served them both and Gaara didn't want to eat before Naruto tasted it.

"Fuck Gaara, this is good." Naruto said after swallowing his first mouthful. "I didn't know that a salad could be so tasty. " Naruto put another mouthful into his mouth. "So good! Why aren't you eating?"

Gaara just smiled.

*'*

"I still have my reward, you know." Naruto suddenly said while they were watching some show on Netflix.

Naruto's head was on his lap and he was toying with the blond's hair gently.

"So, what do you want to do?" He stopped stroking Naruto's hair, his fingers going down on Naruto's cheek to finally brush his lips.

"Well... What's your favorite color?" The blond asked.

It wasn't what he thought would happened. Not hoped to happen. His favorite color. That was it. He got to admit that he was a bit disappointed.

"Red. But are you really using your reward to know my favorite color?"

"Well, you rarely talk about yourself. You mostly listen to me and do want I want, you never tell me... Anything, in a way. I love that you listen to me, but I want to know many things about you. What you like, dislike, what you want. Everything..."

He just looked at Naruto, not knowing what to say. It was a hard habit to destroy. All his life, he had internalized what he truly wanted, because he thought that he didn't have the right to say anything, to want anything. His father didn't want to hear him, he never had the right to ask for anything either.

He had always bottling up. Saying things more often lead to fights, to saying that he was the one who had a problem, who was crazy. That's why he didn't say a thing to Lee when he was saying his ex even though it bothered him a lot. When he was thinking about it, he didn't talk much with Lee. He listened to him and did what he wanted. It was okay like this.

So okay, he was dumped.

"Did I break you? Earth to Gaara! Earth to Gaara!"

"Stop it. I just... It's nothing." He said, a bit coldly.

"But..."

"I said it's nothing!" He finally snapped and he immediately cursed himself.

"Sorry, I didn't want to piss you off. I'm too meddlesome sometimes." Naruto said calmly.

The blond straightened up and started clearing the table before disappearing in the kitchen and Gaara could hear the water running and the clinging of the dishes getting cleaned and Gaara couldn't move.

Why did he always fuck up? Why didn't he want to speak for once? Why screwing things up for so much easier? Why did he let his self hatred spoil everything?

He wanted to cry with rage. Maybe he should just go back to his place and forget about all this, whatever it was.

He greeted his teeth, getting angrier. If things were like this, if their relationship didn't have a name was because he didn't dare telling Naruto that he wanted more. He was just too scared of things could come to an end, he was ready to accept almost anything.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let his anxiety win. He got up and went to the kitchen. Naruto was almost finished with the dishes and didn't turn his head when he heard Gaara coming in, making his heart hurt a bit.

He swallowed the lump he had in his throat and gathered his courage before taking Naruto in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tightening his grasp a bit.

Naruto put the last dish away, "it's okay. I didn't want to upset you, really. It's just that... You always get along with my whims. You don't really talk about yourself and... I want to know you. I want to do what you want. But I'll wait until you're willing to talk to me." Naruto finally turned his head and gave him a beautiful smile.

Gaara could feel his heart racing and he tiptoed to kiss gently Naruto on the lips.

"You taste like gizzard," Gaara whispered without thinking.

"You're such a romantic!" Naruto laughed, "hey, it's our first fight and we handled it so well! I'm so proud of us!"

Maybe he had gone crazy because he loved Naruto's laugh so much he couldn't think logically anymore. Maybe it was going to be a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have just shut the fuck up and just enjoy Naruto's gentle kiss on his lips.

"Naruto... I don't want us to be casual anymore."

He was the king of the screwing things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter :D And that you don't hate me to much because it's a little cliffhanger at the end aha! But I swear, chapter 8 will be here soon! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and the kudos and bookmarks! Don't hesitate to give me feedback, I'm alays happy to talk with the people that are kind enough to read me!
> 
> Lots of love and kisses for you <3


	8. Be my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm here again :D
> 
> It's the second part of chapter 7, but I decided to slip them because it was too long ^^"
> 
> Hope you will enjoy :)

"Naruto... I don't want us to be casual anymore."

It was interesting to see every emotions crossing in Gaara's eyes. He was embarrassed at first, his cheeks a bit red, then realization of what he had just said, then a very honest "Oh my God, I am the dumbest guy ever" and then fear.

The first thing he thought was that he didn't like seeing Gaara scared at all. The red head deserved to be always happy and a bit teasing and to be a bit flushed and panting because he was desiring Naruto badly.

Then, the words hit him.

Not casual. Putting a name on what they had.

He wasn't stupid. He knew very well that it wasn't really casual since the beginning even if he was the one that didn't want to name what they had.

He wasn't the type of guy that could be with someone just for the fun or the sex. He knew if he wanted to know that much about Gaara it was because he liked him, because he knew he was falling for the red head a little more everyday, every time they were talking or seeing each other.

But love was still scary. And wasn't it too quick? Sasuke had dumped him just four or five months ago, he couldn't even remember well. It seems so far and so close at the same time. He never thought he was going to meet someone like Gaara, at least not that quickly. He was ready to be alone for at least a year, just crying over Sasuke and in the end, he was enjoying life a lot, even though Sakura had made it hard sometimes, as she wouldn't let him forget what happened.

He loved seeing Gaara, talking to him, even their little fight wasn't problematic. Why didn't he want to enjoy it? If it wasn't meant to last, it was okay. He was more than happy that he had met Gaara. And if it will last, well, he was just going to be the happiest man on Earth.

Gaara was still looking at him and he could feel the redhead's hand shook a little.

"It's okay, if you don't want to." Gaara finally said. "I just wanted to be honest and to tell you what I wanted. I'm glad I met you. I will go now. It's okay if you don't want to see me anymore, I –"

"I didn't know you could talk that much," he chuckled, "Gaara, I don't want you to go at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was such a coward. The break up with Sasuke is still fresh and to be honest, I thought I was going to be a lot more affected by it. And it's not the case, thanks to you. But it's also so very confusing."

Gaara blushed a bit and he found him so adorable. He ran on of his hands through Gaara's soft, spiky hair and it amazed him again how he loved touching the redhead. "But are you sure too? I mean, I don't think I'm the best boyfriend you can have. And deserve." He blushed. Boyfriend. He said boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm still hurt because of Sasuke. Sakura is still harassing me. I always want to see you, I'm so clingy, I'm sure you will be sick of it."

"I think I can manage."

"I'm also often late."

"I can deal with it."

"I always want to kiss you and touch you."

"Don't see why I would complain about that."

"So, you really want to... Be my boyfriend?" Saying it out loud made him blush so hard he had to hide his face with his hands.

"Yes. I'm literally the one that ask you first." Gaara pointed out.

"I know it's just... Damn..." The beating of his heart was so loud, he couldn't hear anything else.

"Something's wrong?" Gaara asked, pushing away Naruto's hand gently.

"I'm just so happy I think my heart is going to explode." He whispered and the smile Gaara gave him made his heart stop and he grabbed the smaller man's head to pull him into a needy kiss.

It was wet and passionate and he could feel how Gaara was shivering, letting Naruto invade his mouth and the redhead moaned and Naruto just wanted to get him naked and fuck him hard and slow.

He pulled Gaara closer, wanting to feel his warmth better, but a pain on his stomach make him yelp.

"Maybe we should be reasonable adults and just watch Netflix tonight."

"Without the chill?!" He exclaimed. Why did life suck so much?

"We can always chill another time."

"But... Gaara, I want to touch you again. Like last time..." He put a hand on Gaara's lower abdomen, stroking it gently. "I loved touching you..."

He felt Gaara shivering at his words. He knew the redhead was about to give up.

"Just not in the kitchen..." Gaara whispered, his cheeks red.

"As you wish."

*'*

Naruto had pushed him a bit harshly on the couch for him to sit and was now between his legs, kissing his stomach.

He could feel how hard he was already. He couldn't really understand how Naruto could make him feel like this. Never he had been that aroused by someone.

He felt Naruto's hand pushing down his pants and quickly he put it off.

"The underwear too." Naruto's voice was so deep he shivered and without thinking, he put his underwear off too. He liked the dominant side Naruto could show him some times.

He moaned when Naruto stroked him gently. He wasn't usually loud during sex. Of course he wasn't silent either, but last time he had screamed and never he had done that and he knew it was going to be the same this time.

He was already wet and he could feel the orgasm rising as Naruto was still touching him, kissing his inner thigh before licking it, closer and closer to his balls.

He couldn't let him continue, he knew it, but those eyes looking at him and this mouth ready to eat him were so good, so fucking exciting, he didn't want to think.

But when Naruto straightened up a bit to take him in his mouth, he quickly cupped the blond face in his hands.

"You can't." It was killing him to say it.

"But... I want to... I want to use my mouth and hear you scream like last time." Naruto said, giving him those freaking puppy eyes.

"Me too. But we need a condom."

"Why?"

"Because we're not going to have unprotected sex."

"But, it's just a fellatio..."

"Naruto." His voice was harsh. He was fighting against himself. Gaara wanted to listen to his inner voice and let Naruto do whatever he wanted with him, even if it meant to get fucked raw and sucked raw, but he couldn't. "I appreciate your trust. But until we do a test to be sure none of us has any STD's, we're going to use protection. You can still contract disease even with "just a fellatio"."

Naruto looked at him a bit surprised then seemed very embarrassed. "Of course, sorry..."

"Don't." He made Naruto straightened and kissed him sensually. "We can still do it another time."

"Well, I have condoms, but... It will taste horrible."

"You don't have flavored one?"

"No, I got to admit that I never thought I had to protect myself for oral sex."

"Not a lot of people knows. It's not something we learn often during sexual education."

"As much as I want to talk about sexual education, I mostly want to make you come right now." Naruto whispered against his lips as he took Gaara's cock in his hand.

The blond captured his mouth in a rough kiss and Naruto was stroking him fast and hard and it made his mind go blank.

Gaara moaned again and again against Naruto's neck, kissing and biting when the pleasure was to much. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that was exploding little by little in his body. He was tensing more and more and when it finally climaxed, he took Naruto's head and kissed him hard, his yell devoured by the hungry kiss.

He couldn't move anymore. He lazily wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and enjoyed the sweet kisses the blond was giving him.

"I really love touching you..." Naruto whispered on his lips and he just nodded, biting playfully the blond's lips. "Next time, I will have some flavored condom. I want to suck you dry and so so many things to you..."

He chuckled quietly, "you have big plans for me?"

"You have no idea."

Gaara smiled and stroked Naruto's lower back. "I would love to see it. But right now..." He groped Naruto's ass and he loved how it made the blond shiver, "we're going to your bedroom and I'm going to take good care of you."

He saw Naruto swallowing hard. The blond's erection seemed so painful, Gaara was sure he could make him come just by brushing it.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered, getting up as he took Gaara's hand.

The blond slowly took him to his bedroom and Gaara could feel that Naruto was a bit shy about it, even though it wasn't the first time they were here together. He gently hugged Naruto from behind, resting his head on the blond broad back.

"If you don't want to it's okay."

"It's not that. It's just..." Naruto blushed, searching for words, "it's just no one touched me since Sasuke and... I'm a bit scared, I don't know why."

"We can just sleep. Or watch Netflix."

"Again without the chill?"

"The chill is not important."

Naruto turned over to face him and Gaara thought he was going to cry, but Naruto suddenly kissed him hard.

Without knowing how, they were now on the bed, Naruto on his back, Gaara settled between his legs. He could feel how hard Naruto still was.

"If you don't touch me now, I kill you." Naruto whispered, looking desperate.

He gently took the blond's pants off, kissing every fragment of skin he could. He wanted to make Naruto feel wanted and safe, to be sure the blond understood that he wasn't just a plaything.

"Aaaah..." Naruto sighed, hiding his face with his hands again, "fuck..." he moaned when Gaara brushed his fingers against his cock.

Gaara took his time, discovering the beautiful body beneath him, making sure to not touch the belly and the bandage.

He loved how muscular Naruto was. Unlike him, the blond had some rock hard abs, big triceps and thighs. It wasn't too much and Naruto's skin was so sensitive under his fingers.

"Please... Fuck.. Please..." Naruto begged, biting his lips.

"Please what?" He smiled, his fingers playing on the hard cock.

"Asshole... Touch me. Fuck, just touch me already!"

He obliged, finally taking Naruto's aching cock in one of his hands, stroking it firmly.

"Fuck..." Naruto cursed again, arching his back.

It was so good to touch someone he loved again. To have them whimper and tremble under his hands. Naruto was perfect. So responsive, so beautiful.

He felt the urge to take him hard and fast, to dive inside of the muscular body in one, slow, hard thrust, to feel his warmth, to make him come undone while burying himself deep. It scared him a bit, as he wasn't much a fan of penetrative sex at all and he knew it just meant how much he cared for Naruto.

"Oooh... Shit, yes, like this... Gaara, it's good... Fuck, so good..."

Breathing was hard and Naruto's litany didn't help at all.

"Where is your lube?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "My nightstand, inside the drawer. There is also condoms, if you want to..."

He leaned down slowly to kiss Naruto softly, "another time. When you won't have any bandages." He whispered before opening the drawer and took the lube. "Open your legs." He commanded softly as he put a generous amount of the sticky liquid on his fingers.

Naruto obeyed immediately and with ease, he started playing with Naruto's hole and he started to stroke the blond's erection again.

"Oh God... Aaaah... Fuck!" Naruto cried out.

The blond was grabbing his sheet, almost tearing them apart.

He started to move his fingers slowly in and out of Naruto's tight hole, watching out his reaction. The blond was gasping louder when he was just playing with the entrance or reaching deep inside of him. He seemed to prefer hard strokes than gentle ones, biting his lips a lot harder when Gaara was going faster and harder.

"Aaaah... Fuck..." Naruto rambled, now meeting Gaara's fingers with each thrusts. "I need more... Please, I need more..."

Maybe it was time to stop playing and to finally give Naruto what he wanted. He pulled his fingers out completely and when the blond was about to complain, he pushed back inside, slamming his prostate.

"Aaaah!"

After that, Naruto was just able to cry out every time he touched the bundle of nerves, stroking his cock faster this time.

He could look at him like this forever. Naruto was just a mess, his voice breaking more and more until he finally came hard in Gaara's hand.

Wanting to tease him a bit more, he kept on pumping Naruto's cock that was becoming soft bit by bit. He wanted to take care of him again, see the blond lost in pleasure again, he wanted to make him cry and scream.

"Gaara, stop..." Naruto chuckled softly, wriggling to try to make Gaara stop. "I'm too sensitive, you sadist!" The blond hit his hand and Gaara complied regretfully.

He laid next to Naruto and took him in his arm, kissing the back of his neck and the action made Naruto moaned so shamelessly, aching his back.

"Fuck it feels good..." Naruto sighed blissfully, "do it again."

Gaara obeyed and kissed his neck slowly and sensually and all he heard was sighed and little whimper.

"Bite me..."

Gaara opened his mouth and let his teeth sank into Naruto's flesh and Naruto moaned excessively loudly and the redhead could feel how aroused he as getting again. He put the blond's shirt off before biting him again and again.

Gaara could feel himself getting hard again against Naruto's ass. He slowly move his mouth to the trapezium and kissed and licked it before biting Naruto hard.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto shivered, "do that again!"

More than happy to oblige, Gaara played with the muscle sometimes softly sometimes hard, making Naruto go crazy as if the blond was climaxing again.

Without realizing it, he was rubbing his cock against Naruto's ass. His hands wandered to Naruto's nipples and he pinched them gently as he was still biting anywhere Naruto wanted.

Naruto finally turned to face him, out of breath. "I see that someone is up again..." He smiled, pressing one of his hands against Gaara's erection.

The redhead growled, "it's your fault."

"Really? I think I like that." Naruto smiled and took the lube in his hand. "On your hands and knees, honey, I will take good care of you."

Gaara looked at him and kissed him, "I know you will."

*'*

He was awake for a few minutes now, looking at Gaara's sleeping face. The redhead hadn't removed his make up last night either and seeing him again looking like a cute little raccoon was adorable.

Naruto brushed the runny make up with his fingertip. He was feeling so happy and at peace right now. Last night had been wonderful. They had make love again and again, touching each other as much as they could. It had been a bit frustrating, no being able to use his mouth and tongue, but to touch and learn where Gaara was feeling pleasure the most had been incredible.

He could remember how Gaara clenched on his fingers as he was pushing them deep inside the redhead's hole. Gaara liked having his hair pulled gently and being told how beautiful and good he was.

They had to stop because they were tired and because Naruto's tattoo began to hurt him again a bit. He fell asleep, being the little spoon, Gaara's heat all around him.

So yes, life was good and beautiful.

Until his phone vibrated, letting read Sakura's name on the screen.

He growled and sighed loudly.

"Something's wrong?" Gaara asked, not opening his eyes, cuddling against Naruto.

"No. It's okay." He whispered, stroking Gaara's hair.

"Is it Sakura again?" Gaara leaned to the touch, sighing in satisfaction.

"... Yes."

"What about you just block her and erase her number?" Gaara suggested, kissing Naruto's neck.

Naruto didn't answer anything. Something felt weird about it. Even though she had been a real bitch to him, she had been his best friend since childhood. She had been there for so many things. For all the losses, when graduate, when he had his first girlfriend, his first boyfriend...

He groaned. Even if she had been there, he couldn't forgive her for betraying him and marrying his ex boyfriend. He couldn't wish for her happiness.

"You know what? You're right." He finally said, taking his phone. "I should have done it sooner."

He hesitated a few seconds before finally erase it. It felt weird, but also kind of relieving. Then, he snuggled up against Gaara, who was so incredibly warm and reassuring.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto." Gaara said softly, his eyes still closed, stroking gently Naruto's hair.

He felt his heart beat a bit faster at the compliment. It felt so good and right to be like this. He hoped that this time, he wasn't wrong to give his trust to someone as he had done with Sasuke. But Sasuke was definitely in the past now. He and Sakura could do anything they want, he couldn't care less anymore. He had a wonderful boyfriend now, he was finally doing what he truly wanted without someone judging him for everything and anything.

He wanted every morning to be like this, being warm and cared for, seeing Gaara with raccoon eyes, loving how his features were soft and beautiful and how peaceful the redhead was when sleepy.

He felt two soft arms holding him tight and he rub his head against Gaara's soft skin, sighing happily, closing his eyes.

He knew he wouldn't be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Sorry, it was ostly sex ;_________; But they needed it, right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless ^^"
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos, bookmarks and reviews, it really helps a lot <3


	9. I want to take your picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back, not for long, but I'm back! XD  
> Enjoy the chapter :D

Gaara was looking at the tattoo assiduously, touching his skin carefully. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, Sensei."

"Good. I don't need to make any adjustments. You can say that you definitively have your first tattoo."

"Thank God, I don't know if I was ready to go anything like this now," he sighed, relieved. He wanted to put his shirt back on, but Gaara was still feeling his skin and was looking at him with a strange glint in the eyes.

It had been a month since the sleepover. They both had been busy and saw each other only a couple of time, but every time, it had been wonderful. Just to spend time with the redhead was something he truly liked. To speak and laugh with him. To touch him. Even though they didn't do much since the sleepover. There were kisses and caresses here and there, but they had been so tired, they always fell asleep in each other's arms. It was frustrating and at the same time, it felt so good. Never before, he had been able to have something like this, so normal.

Before, every time Sasuke and him met, they were both so desperate, all they wanted and needed was to connect and it was always physical. He had this urge too with Gaara, but it wasn't only sexual. Just to feel Gaara's arms around him, his hands in his blond hair, his lips against his, somehow, it was almost enough for him.

Almost.

He felt the redhead's hands running on his skin. Gaara got up and pulled him into a feverish kiss, making him shiver. He put his arms around Gaara's neck and opened his mouth, gasping for air, but a tongue quickly invaded his mouth.

Yeah almost because this felt so fucking good.

He had completely forgotten where they were. All he could think about was Gaara's lips on his own, Gaara's hands which were going toward his ass. Without even noticing, he was against on the wall and he thought he wouldn't mind Gaara fucking him right there.

After all, he was going to close the shop, all of Gaara's appointment were over, there was just the two of them, who were getting hornier the more they kissed until the door violently opened, letting a man enter the room.

"Gaara, if you're done, you – Oh. I see you're done. It's not a hotel here, though." The man said, looking intensely at Naruto.

Gaara sighed, kissed Naruto one more time before getting away from him and he felt a bit cold.

"Kankuro. How many times did I tell you to knock before coming in."

"Hey, I'm not the one who was ready to have sex in the most inappropriate place! Who is he? I can see he's new. Your... Friend?"

Now that he was looking a bit more closely, he could see the resemblance between the two. Kankuro's features were what one would say more manly and hard. He was also taller and more muscular. Naruto smiled when he saw some kohl around Kankuro's eyes, intensifying his dark eyes. Was it a family habit?

"Boyfriend." He heard Gaara saying and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Yep. Boyfriends. Was it normal to be that happy just to hear the word? But he was always so damn happy when he heard the red head saying it!

"Really, now?" Kankuro gave Naruto not a so gentle look.

"Yes, really."

"But, what about –"

"Kankuro." Gaara's tone was a bit harsh.

"Just close the store. I'm waiting for you outside." Kankuro said before disappearing.

"Sorry about that." Gaara sighed. "Kankuro's my brother."

"I could tell. Why was he looking at me like that?"

"Because he's a pain in the ass."

"Just that?"

"He's taking the whole "I am your big brother and I have to protect you" too seriously. Especially after Lee."

"So, I just have to charm him and it will be okay."

"You want to charm my brother?"

"Yes, Sensei. You don't want me to?" Naruto smiled teasingly.

"Depends on how you plan to charm him." Gaara said, making Naruto go back against the wall.

"I will find something, but I think I want to charm you more now." He chuckled and Gaara kissed him hard and he moaned, closing his eyes.

He sighed as Gaara's hands were back on his skin. He rocked his hips to create a delicious friction between their cocks, but a yell made them jump.

"Gaara, I'm still waiting!"

They quickly got away from each other and Gaara groaned. "I'm going to kill him."

*'*

Gaara was closing the iron curtain and looked at his brother and boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto was laughing softly and Kankuro was smiling. Not what he had thought would happen. Usually, Kankuro was cold and aggressive with the guys who were around him, friends or more. His big brother always had been protective, because of their father.

He shook his head. He didn't want to remember those things right now.

"Do you need help, little bro'?"

He almost jumped. He didn't hear his brother coming near him. "I'm done."

"What about a drink?" Kankuro offered, "it's been a while since we – "

"No." He cut his brother off. "I'm tired."

"Come on little bro'! Naruto said he was okay if you were okay with it."

"No." Gaara repeated and Kankuro looked like a kicked puppy. "Another time."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"That's my little bro'!" Kankuro laughed as he hugged him tight. "See you lovebirds and don't do anything I won't!"

Kankuro waved at them before disappearing into another street.

Gaara sighed in relief. Since he knew Naruto he couldn't say no anymore when someone was giving him the kicked puppy look.

"You're that tired? You should have told me, I wouldn't have said – "

"I'm not that tired." Gaara said quickly. "I just wanted to be with you tonight. Just you."

Naruto smiled as he blushed. He loved this color on the blond. "Oh, I see..."

He took Naruto's hand and tiptoed to whisper in his ears, "I bought flavored condoms."

He hear the blond swallowing hard before quickly saying, "we need to go to your apartment now."

*'*

He didn't even have the time to lock his front door, Naruto slammed him against it, kissing him hungrily.

"I want to touch you like this since earlier." Naruto bit his lower lips, "I want to suck you."

Gaara moaned at the words. He never knew he could be aroused by words before and he loved it. To hear and feel what Naruto wanted and desired was just one of the most exciting thing ever.

"Do you want me to?" Naruto asked, biting his neck.

"Yes." He breathed.

Naruto smiled, "where are they?"

Gaara knew immediately what the blond was talking about. "Bedroom."

"I'll be right back."

"You want to do it here?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"It's a bit... Anyone could hear me."

"Well, that won't be my problem!" Naruto laughed and kissed him before disappearing into the bedroom.

Gaara smiled a bit and took of his jacket off. After a few seconds, Naruto was still not there and he decided to go help him.

"Oh Gaara! Sorry, I just don't find them..." Naruto apologized, scratching his head.

"It's okay. They are at your feet." He pointed a finger to the plastic bag next to Naruto's feet.

"So... I guess the kinky fellatio in the hall has failed." Naruto said as he took the bag and pulled out the box of condom.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

The blond opened the box. "So, we have this nice bed to do it, right?"

"Yes." He repeated, sitting on the bed.

"Took off your clothes." Naruto ordered with a perverted smile.

Gaara looked at him for a few seconds before getting up and slowly, he started to remove his belt, looking at Naruto straight in the eyes. He saw the sparks in the blond's eyes, how they were following his every moves.

When he dropped his pants, Naruto crawled on the bed and kissed his cock through the fabric of his underwear and he shivered.

Naruto slid down Gaara's underwear, freeing the redhead's erection and the blond smiled as the cock throbbed because of the attention.

"You like it when I'm watching you?"

"Yes." Gaara blushed.

"Can you take off the rest?"

Gaara stopped breathing for a second. Naruto wanted to see his body. Completely. A part of him knew that the blond loved his body, very much so as he always was saying to him how much he loved to touch it and feel it under his fingers, but the other part wasn't confident at all. The part that was always whispering how his body was weird and ugly and unworthy of any kind of love.

He didn't have so much problem with his legs, but his torso and back... It was something else.

"If you close the curtains."

"But, I..." Naruto frowned as he seemed to remember something and then, he gave him a gentle smile, "okay."

He quickly got up and closed them and they were almost completely in the dark, like this Naruto would just guess his shape.

He heard Naruto getting back to the bed and a hand felt around the sheets to find Gaara. When Naruto finally touched one of his legs, he pulled it gently towards him.

Once they were laying on the bed, facing each other without being able to see each other correctly, Naruto slid a hand under Gaara's shirt.

"Can I take it off, now?" Naruto asked quietly.

Without saying a word, Gaara encouraged him and soon, there was no clothes left on his skin and Naruto's warm hands were all over his body.

"You're so soft..." The blond whispered as he scratched gently Gaara's stomach. When the fingers touched his pubic hair, they played with them a little. "Even them... Fuck Gaara, you're so fucking perfect!" Naruto captured his mouth in a sensual kiss, pulling him closer.

Then, the blond's lips ran on his neck, his nipples to play with his piercings a bit, his stomach, kissing and biting his flesh until he reached pubic hair. He heard the sound of a small packet being torn apart and something was put on his cock that was fully erect now.

Soon a tongue were running on his hard on and he sighed, enjoying the feeling that he had almost forgot.

"Not as bad as I expected it to be..."

"It's my favorite taste."

"So, you like exotic fruit, Sensei?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up and suck me." Gaara groaned and he heard Naruto laughing.

"Okay, Gaara Sensei, don't be so pushy, you know I'm going to take all of it in my mouth and throat, and you going to come hard inside of it, okay?"

He could just groaned as Naruto took him completely in his mouth. Even if it was less intense with the condom, Naruto's mouth was tight and warm and he didn't need anything else to feel already on edge.

He bucked his hips without realizing it, hitting Naruto's throat and he moaned loudly. He vaguely tried to say sorry, but Naruto took one of his hand and put it on his head inviting him to grab his hair, looking at him intensely, as he slowly freed the aching cock from his mouth.

Naruto just let his mouth open as an invitation and Gaara gently thrust back inside. He did it slowly, watching every reactions Naruto could have, if going faster was hurting him or not, but he just seemed lost in his own pleasure and before Gaara knew it, his orgasm was building and exploding.

"Aaaaah!" He finally screamed, coming as he was deeply thrusting inside Naruto's mouth.

He let go of the blond's hand, trying to catch his breath. Once Naruto laid next to him, Gaara put off the condom and threw it away.

"Well, it was... Very good and very strange at the same time. The taste became strange after a while."

"The first times are always like that."

Naruto laughed, "yes, you're right. Sex is always very good and very strange the first times. I don't feel my lips anymore, though."

"Really?" He asked, a finger on Naruto's lips.

"Yes, it feels weird!" The blond laughed, trying to put Gaara's hand away. "Stop teasing me!"

Gaara kissed the tingling lips softly and he felt Naruto's smiling in the kiss. He loved it. Fuck, how he loved all the reactions this man could have.

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered against his lips, "I want you..."

Gaara smiled and his hand took Naruto's erection gently, massaging it slowly. Naruto moaned, but seemed agitated.

"Not like this..." Naruto groaned and he pushed Gaara on the mattress, sitting on him, "I want you inside me."

Gaara's heart skipped a bit and at the same time his stomach twisted. He wasn't ready for it, even though a part of him wanted nothing more than that.

"I can't." Naruto seemed disappointed. "I just came." He straightened up to kiss him on the lips.

"You lack stamina." Naruto pouted and it made Gaara smile.

"And I'm not ready." He added.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"But I can take care of you." He kissed Naruto's neck as he stroked the blond's hard on again.

Naruto didn't reply anything this time and just hugged Gaara tightly as he shivered more and more because of the caresses.

His other hands cupped Naruto's ass and Gaara heard him moaned. He slowly slid a finger between the cheeks and he felt Naruto's fingers digging in his shoulders.

He toyed with the entrance gently, as he had no lube and he didn't want to break their moment to ask where it was.

Naruto's member was more and more wet and he had began to fuck himself on his finger slowly.

"Gaara..." The voice was trembling. "I... Fuck!"

Naruto took his face between his hands and kissed him desperately as he dirtied Gaara's hand.

Naruto was still on kissing him with the same emotion and the blond quivered when he pulled out his finger. Gaara took a tissue and washed his hands quickly.

Gaara felt how his lover was trembling and frowned. He broke the kiss and looked at Naruto in the eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yes... Kiss me..."

Gaara could sense there was something else, but Naruto had clearly something on his mind was bothering him.

He didn't want to interrogate him and upset him even more. He captured Naruto's lips, hoping it will calm him down.

When Naruto's body became heavier as his energy left his body, he gently laid him down next to him. He gabbed his clothes and started to dress up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto groaned, not happy to see him so far away.

"I'm not going to cook naked."

"You're gonna cook for me?"

"Yes."

Since Naruto looked so pleased with the crepes he had made for him, he wanted to cook for him when Naruto was in his home.

"I'm sleepy..."

"You need to eat before sleeping."

"Okay, Sensei..."

Gaara laughed quietly before disappearing from the bedroom.

*'*

Naruto was drinking the tea half awake, waiting for Gaara to wake up.

The night had been... Eventful.

Once they had eaten, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They had made love until late into the night and it felt so good. Naruto never thought that sex could be this good, especially without penetration.

Not that he and Sasuke did only that, but it always more or like just ended that way, every time. It was strange at first, especially when he was the one bottoming, but he had learned to appreciate it, even liking it a lot.

A strange lump appeared in his throat. He didn't remember much from the first night they had together, but he remembered that Gaara told him that he couldn't do this if it wasn't with someone special. So, he wasn't special. He shouldn't be surprised, but it still hurt. Maybe Gaara was regretting it after all. Maybe he had been too clingy since they decided they wanted to date and maybe Gaara was having second thoughts and...

"Naruto?" A sleepy voice asked. "If you want, you can go back to sleep." Gaara added, kissing Naruto's hair with tenderness.

"No, I'm okay..."

"Good. What do you want to eat?" Gaara asked as he yawned discreetly, his hand stroking Naruto's hair.

"Nothing for now, thanks."

"You sure?"

He nodded and he felt strangely reassured to feel Gaara's hands on him, in a tender way. The lump in his throat was almost gone now and he hugged the redhead gently and felt happy to just have Gaara hugging him back.

Maybe he should stop thinking for once and let things happen. Someone who would truly regret something wouldn't hug him and kiss him like this, he was sure of it.

He frowned when he finally noticed Gaara was already dressed. He couldn't get passed the fact Gaara wasn't able to get naked with him only if their were in the dark.

"You know, I was thinking..." He started, but he didn't know how to say it so Gaara didn't reject him.

"What?"

"You know, you... Hum... Told me sometimes how you didn't like your body."

Gaara looked at him intensely and said nothing, as if he was waiting for Naruto to finish his sentence.

"I told you that it wasn't what I really wanted to do with photography, you know, just shooting for brands..."

Gaara's beautiful green eyes shrunk as he seemed to not knowing where Naruto wanted to go.

"Actually I... I did it a bit, not much, but... You know, I kind of... No, I want to help people to reclaim their body. It's art therapy. I was thinking, maybe it will help you, you know... To accept the beautiful body you have... I don't say you have to! It's just that I know it can help and I want to help and... I'm going to stop talking now..."

Gaara didn't say anything for a few second, but Naruto could feel that the redhead's body was a bit tensed.

He was starting to curse himself when Gaara suddenly took his face between his hand and kissed him gently.

"I will think about it."

"Okay... Hey, I think it's the first morning where I don't see you looking like a raccoon..."

Gaara's hand hit the back of his head, "I'm not sure to think about it anymore."

"Come on, Gaara, I was just... Just saying you looked cute!"

"I'm not cute when I look like a raccoon?"

"Yes, you do, it's not what I was saying!" Naruto defended himself until he saw Gaara's strange glint in the eyes, "your humor sucks."

"I think it's okay."

He pouted until Gaara kissed his hair again, asking him one more time what he wanted to eat.

*'*

Naruto rubbed his eyes, feeling incredibly tired.

He was working with the same brand again and it meant with the same model again and he was going to murder this pain in the ass that Hidan was.

"I still don't have my water, you fucking heathens!"

"Hidan." Kakuzu's deep voice calmed the model immediately and Naruto wanted to kiss him. If this big guy wasn't there to save him, he would have never be able to work.

"But, Kuzu' – " Hidan started to protest.

"Hidan." Kakuzu cut him off. "We already talked about it. You know what will happen if you are good, right?"

Naruto saw Hidan trembling in need and he thought that maybe burning his eyes will be a good idea.

He heard his phone vibrating and as Kakuzu was still threatening or flirting, he couldn't really tell the difference, with Hidan, he discreetly checked on it.

He smiled when he saw Gaara's name appearing on the screen. He opened the text and he squealed with excitement as he read the message.

_"I want to try."_

"Oi, Blondie, stop acting like a little girl and do your fucking job!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan!"

"But, Kuzu' –"

Naruto sighed in despair as he saw the same scene repeating before his eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my beta and I were quite busy this month.
> 
> I also have to admit, this story hurt me a bit too. Not because it reminds me of bad things or else, but because the person I was originally writing for, doesn't talk to me anymore and I have no clue why. I'm a bit heartbroken, because I'm someone who needs explanation. 
> 
> I'm okay though, don't worry. It's just that I will need time to write this story with as much enthousiasm as the beginning.
> 
> I also will be very busy in december and in the beginning of January. I will try to write a chapter, but I'm not sure I will be able to do it! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Kisses for all of you and thank you for all the kudos/bookmarks and comments. It means a lot, given the situation :)


End file.
